


Remember Me

by IgnisMetallum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Romance, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisMetallum/pseuds/IgnisMetallum
Summary: When a young Tsukishima Kei finds himself lost in a forest, a wandering spirit in the form of a black cat crosses his path and helps him return back home.Years later he finds himself in the same place, conflicted by emotions Tsukishima tries desperately to deny the truth. In the end all it takes is the black cat to reappear for him to finally give in.Even though all seems well, Tsukishima forgot that among the brightest of things there is always a lurking shadow...//Slow Updates//
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	1. The Forest

Tsukishima Kei was starting to panic. He had never been this far away from his brother or home.  
“Akiteru!” He wailed out, fresh tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Clutching his small plush dinosaur, he scrambled back and forth over the wild under growth of the forest. Searching wildly for any sigh of his brother. As the suns light was slowly leaking out of the sky his chest started to rise and fall in uneven movements.  
“Brother… I’m here!” Tsukishima’s voice broke as he called out again.  
Tsukishima started running, barely seeing through his tear-filled eyes, he aimlessly ran in what he thought was the direction of home. Flashes of green and brown blurred past in a flurry of movement as Tsukishima ran. His small yellow wellies staggered along the overgrown earth slipping every few seconds on damn moss or large sticks. A harsh yelp left his mouth as his boot got caught and sent him tumbling down a steep slope.  
Tsukishima landed harshly on his front. He had landed on a leaf covered ground which had done little to brace his fall, twigs and other mud coated debris filled the remainder of the ditch. His entire body ached as he slowly came to shakily sitting up, he looked around the dark muddy pit he’d fallen into, sobbing quietly Tsukishima hung his head and stared at his shoeless foot. It was twisted at the wrong angle; he was too shocked to notice the pain however.  
“F-find me, Akiteru” he choked out as a fresh wave of tears poured out uncontrollably. 

Everything stopped however when a deep cat-like purr said, “You’re not alone. You don’t need to be frightened.”.  
Tsukishima’s head shot up at the sudden sound of a soothing voice. He franticly searched for the source of the voice from his position on the floor. But no one came to view.  
“W-what?” Tsukishima’s voice quavered slightly, “Who said that?”  
Once again the voice softly travelled towards him, “I’m right here Tsukishima.”  
Tsukishima slowly lowered his head to find an abnormally large black cat sat a couple of metres away from him.  
“Wa-was it you…?” Tsukishima stared into the golden irises that stayed trained on him.  
“Yes, it was I.” The cat replied smoothly, Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat as he stared anxiously at the strange creature in front of him. The cat's eyes widened slightly, it stood and slowly approached Tsukishima.  
“Please don’t be frightened of me Tsukishima. I’m not here to hurt you.” He said cautiously, “You’ve heard of spirits have you not?”.  
Tsukishima could only nod his head; all words had lost him completely.  
“I am a spirit of this wood Tsukishima.”  
The boy swallowed harshly and opened his mouth, “L-like the ones in the stories?”  
“Yes… Just like the ones in the stories.”  
Tsukishima took off his dirty glasses and wiped them on his top, which did little to clean them, before placing them back onto his nose. This cat wasn’t ordinary. It was at least the size of an adult lynx, unnatural golden eyes that seemed to swirl with life and he had the ability to talk. Tsukishima confirmed this cat was definitely a spirit of the forest.  
“Did you, uh, come for me spirit?” Tsukishima asked quietly, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.  
The cat nodded and stepped in front of the small child; the spirit was just taller than the sitting boy. Tsukishima reached out unsure, his hand stopping just as it grazed the soft fur of the spirits head. When his fingers lightly touched the fur, bright golden tendrils grew from out from under his hand and wrapped their way around the cat and himself. Encasing them in a soft glow of gold, they wound their way up across Tsukishima’s arm gently and around his broken ankle. He jumped slightly when a large hand replaced the soft fur which had disappeared from under his fingertips. He was staring into the same golden pools as before but they now they belonged to a man.  
The spirit smiled tenderly, at that moment a small chime of a bell was heard, and the tendrils of gold broke away into thousands of small flecks which floated up into the sky. Tsukishima shook slightly as the coldness swept back over him; the previous warmth of the tendrils now gone. 

The spirit tugged slightly on Tsukishima’s hand, beckoning him to stand. He was about to protest when he found that once he did stand his ankle was fully healed, now only a single small scar remained on his lower shin. His sock had also been fixed no rip or tear; the only issue was he had lost his boot.  
The spirit noticed the young boy’ s distress and kneeled on one knee in front of him.  
“Let’s get you home Tsukishima.” Placing an arm around the boys waist he scooped him up close to his chest. The lose fabric of his red kimono enclosed the shivering boy in what he hoped would keep him warm.  
The man stood with Tsukishima in his arms and started to stroll towards the edge of the forest with cat-like grace.  
“What’s your name spirit?” the young boy asked with a slight yawn. The spirit smiled down at Tsukishima and replied, “Tetsurou Kuroo”  
“Kuroo…” Tsukishima yawned softly as he started to drift off, his head tucked in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. The spirit chuckled deeply and placed his free hand on the boy’s head, a soft glow emitted from the palm of his hand and the boy was lulled into a deep sleep. The spirits cat ears flicked at the chime of a bell to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall figure step out of a sphere of blue light before the light disappeared and the figure left with owl wings on its back.  
“I didn’t know you had a soft spot for humans Kuroo-chan.” He spoke quietly yet his voice was clearly picked up by Kuroo’s ears.  
“He needed help Akaashi…” Kuroo sighed as he watched the child sleep, “… I wasn’t about to leave him.”  
Akaashi fell in stride with Kuroo and looked closely at the sleeping boy, his eyes glinting in the flecks of moonlight that sporadically shone through the forest leaves.  
“You’re aware of what you’ve brought upon yourself right?” Akaashi asked slowly, “He’s a human.”  
Kuroo clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I know… I just felt drawn to him I can’t explain it… I just do.”  
“Then I guess it can’t be helped” Akaashi reached into the fold of his dark kimono and pulled out a small toy dinosaur which had a small tag attached to it foot that read ‘Kei’ in messy handwriting. Akaashi gently placed in under the child’s arm, Tsukishima held onto in subconsciously. His mouth twitched briefly into a smile.  
“I’ll help cover this Kuroo. But you owe me one.” Akaashi gazed softly at the boy then at Kuroo.  
“Thanks Aka-” Kuroo was abruptly cut off by a very loud thud behind him. He spun round, grip tightening on Tsukishima who was still fast asleep, to face whatever had made the noise.

“Goddammit Bokuto!”  
“oh, Bokuto-san…”

The winged man goofily grinned and replied in an obnoxiously loud voice, “Hey, hE-!”  
Akaashi was quick to slap his hand over Bokuto’s mouth whilst giving him a very worried look.  
Tsukishima flinched in Kuroo’s hold, clutching his Dinosaur closer. Kuroo started to sway hoping to sooth the agitated boy.  
“Bro I love you and all but please be quiet.” Kuroo looked over at Bokuto with a pleading look. Bokuto stood clumsily and shook the twigs off his now dirty white kimono. Akaashi sighed and gestured the missing sleeve which had been ripped off just above Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto just smiled and ripped off the other one and gave Akaashi a look that said, ‘Ta Da its even now!’.  
Akaashi shook his head and looked to Kuroo in disbelief, Kuroo shrugged and continued towards the end of the forest. They where both familiarised to Bokuto’s stupid behaviour but it still shocked them.  
Kuroo heard the couple follow him with small exchanges of “You need to be more careful Bokuto-san” and “I’m sorry”. He chuckled lightly.  
‘I do worry for you sometimes Bo’ Kuroo thought to himself.

When they reached the edge of the forest the feint noise of car engines and people talking, slowly became clearer.  
“They’ve been searching for him Kuroo-chan.” Akaashi stepped forward and looked through the thick of the trees. Kuroo looked at the boy in his arms, Tsukishima had taken to clutching both his dinosaur and the hem of Kuroo’s kimono. Kuroo pushed a few of the blond strands of hair away from Tsukishima’s face, he really couldn’t explain why he felt to drawn to him.  
“Kuroo-chan.” Akaashi placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “You’ve got to let him go home now.”  
Kuroo clicked his tongue and shook Akaashi’s hand off. Kuroo knew the boy didn’t belong to his world but it felt so wrong to let him go.  
Kuroo bent down and gently leaned Tsukishima against a tree, when he went to stand up a small hand stayed tightly gripped to his kimono. Kuroo prized himself from Tsukishima’s grip and whispered, “Don’t forget me Tsukishima.” 

Kuroo regrettably walked back over to his companions with a dull look, Akaashi just gently patted his back in reassurance.  
“Bokuto… Do what you do best and make some noise.” Kuroo forced a small laugh and continued back into the forest followed closely by Akaashi. Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice, when he was sure Akaashi and Kuroo where out of sight he picked up the first thing that came to hand and threw it up into the air. As it came back down he went sprinting after his friends, cackling like an idiot.

***

Ittetsu Takeda had been standing on the side of the road for a couple of hours. The sun had long since set and tensions had started to rise among the other searchers, Tsukishima Kei had gone missing mid afternoon when out with his brother Akiteru. His brother had come home crying and that’s when his mother had called for aid. Takeda had immediately gone out to help search after reassuring the Tsukishima family that Kei would show up. But even he was starting to fret his mind playing several different horrible scenarios of what could’ve happened to Tsukishima.  
“Heya Specs…” Ukai Keishin breathed out a small cloud of smoke and he brought the cigarette away from his lips, “… Don’t worry to much about Tsukishima he’s a smart kid, he’ll find his way back.”  
Ukai leaned on the side of Takeda’s car and rubbed circles on his friend’s back. Takeda smiled sadly at Ukai; he was glad he had come.  
A loud crash rustled through the trees to their left. Takeda quickly pushed off the side of the car and started to move towards the trees. Ukai followed close behind but grabbed Takeda’s wrist, “Wait a second, we don’t know what it is yet.” He flicked his burnt-out cigarette to the side. “let me go first.”  
Takeda was briefly taken aback but nodded and followed him into the forest.

A log was suspended in the air, wrapped in branches and broken ivy. Ukai stared at it in bewilderment, “Uh… Specs?” when he turned around Takeda was a distances away looking through the trees. Ukai shuddered and tensed slightly, he wasn’t a fan of the dark at all. A small branch snapped behind him. Ukai whipped round and shrieked loudly, there on the floor sat a dirty little blond hair boy who was rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.  
“Specs! Over here!”  
Takeda stumbled over to where Ukai was crouched and sunk down onto his knees next to him.  
“Tsukishima!” He embraced the boy tightly, sighing with relief. Ukai dragged a hand over his face and released a sigh before taking his phone out of his pocket.  
“I’ll go phone his parents Specs and tell the others we found him.” Ukai stood and patted Takeda on the back. After a quick phone call with Tsukishima’s parents Ukai told the others who had volunteered to help that he had been found and he was safe.  
Ukai slipped into Takeda’s car and turned the keys that where left in the ignition and reversed it to towards where they had found Tsukishima. Before he left to find Takeda and Tsukishima, he turned the cars heating on and placed some of the blankets the others had kindly lent him in the back seat.  
Taking one of the blankets with him, he met Takeda just as he was leaving the forest with Tsukishima in his arms. Wrapping the blanket tightly around the shivering boy Ukai gently placed him on the back seat and strapped Tsukishima in closing the door behind him.  
Takeda thanked Ukai for his help and offered to give him a lift as a mark of gratitude. As the two adults climbed into the front seat.  
Tsukishima held his dinosaur close to his chest as the car started to rock gently down the road, he smiled when he looked at the small scar peaking over his mud stained sock.  
“…Kuroo” he whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Owl at Dusk

“Kei honey… you were found by the edge of the forest asleep. It was just a dream.” Tsukishima’s mother sat at the end of his bed with a half-read story book in her lap.  
“No, it wasn’t. There was a cat spirit, and his name is Kuroo.” Tsukishima repeated strongly, he had been trying to convince his family and friends that what he saw was real and not a dream.  
“And he did heal my ankle! Because I broke it when I fell but when he transformed he fixed it with magic!” He continued to look at his mother with a determined face.  
His mother sighed and placed the book on the lamp side table and ruffled Tsukishima’s hair.  
“There’s no such thing as spirits Kei. So please stop making things up.” She flicked off the lights and kissed her son on the head before leaving, “Good Night, Kei.” When the door clicked shut all Tsukishima could do was sit there disappointedly. No one would believe him. Not even Akiteru.

-Present Day-

Tsukishima pulled the gym door shut after the last first year left. They had been training later in the evenings as the Volleyball nationals where coming up, and Tsukishima being the only responsible one got left with lock up duty. Last time it was given to one of the other third years Yamaguchi had to go home early because of study clubs, Hinata managed to get them stuck up a tree and Kageyama had swallowed one by accident. No one asks how it happened, they didn’t really want to.  
When a loud click came from the turning key he slipped it into his pocket and made his way down the street back home. Miyagi hadn’t changed in the years that he lived there, little money, run down shops and homes, roads and pavements filled with potholes and the constant stray animals that littered the alleyways. There weren’t many cars anymore, fuel stations had long since run out of business. Miyagi was behind the times. Tsukishima preferred it that way though the quiet streets let his mind wander instead of constantly being occupied.  
Slipping off the main street to a dirt track Tsukishima leisurely made his way up the steep hill. Loosening the top three buttons of his school shirt he shielded his eyes from the blazing summers sun.  
He exhaled heavily through his nose the wind was gentle at the top, refreshing. Tsukishima stared out over Miyagi, with the sun reflecting off each window and metal roof it was like the actual town was alive. When he had time to spare he would waste them away just staring out over Miyagi.  
A sudden gush of strong wind ripped past Tsukishima knocking him off balance, he gasped and crossed his arms over his face to shield himself. Spinning to face away and use his back against the gust of wind he noticed a quick blur of grey and white feathers shoot past his arm. Just as it came the wind suddenly stopped, and there perched on an old tree stump was a white horned owl. Tsukishima stared into its bright amber eyes stunned. It was huge.  
“Hoo” The owl tilted its head and spread its wings, the grass below shook as the owl took off and curved following the old dirt track deep into the forest.  
Tsukishima stayed still, too stunned to move. He looked down the track half through his tilted glasses.  
“E-e-eh… uh… wh-wha?!” unable to form words he finally lowered his arms and clutched the baggy fabric of his shirt breathing quickly. What the hell just happened? His mind raced through thought after thought until it finally stopped on one name, one damned name.  
With a click of his tongue Tsukishima placed his glasses firmly back onto his face and snatched his bag off the floor.  
“You’re just tired.” He muttered as he stomped down the dirt track back to Miyagi, “Hinata and Kageyama are just wearing you out like the idiots they are.”  
The sun had started its fall and shadows where becoming long in the golden glow. Tsukishima wondered through the now re-awakening main street, It only opens in the morning and evening. Strong smells of frying fish and freshly made meat buns scented the air as a cheerful cacophony quickly rose like the steam rising from open shop windows.  
Tsukishima headed towards a familiar shop that sold some of the best meat buns around, not that there was anywhere else in the first place.  
Ukai Keishin waved Tsukishima over, he was half hanging over the counter which looked out over the street.  
“Glasses over here!” a puff of smoke left Ukai’s lips as he called out, “I saved a few pork buns for ya.”  
Tsukishima awkwardly made his way past several older couples, he grimaced at how close everyone was. Ukai reappeared soon later with a bag steaming slightly with four pork buns.  
“Thanks, I appreciate you holding them back for me.” Tsukishima held out a hand of money to pay but Ukai waved him off and chuckled, “It’s on me kid.”  
After thanking Ukai again for his kindness Tsukishima left the main street and slipped down a small alley way, pulling his keys out of his pocket he stepped out into a small courtyard filled with cherry blossom. Unlocking the door and stepping in he welcomed the cool air that was emitted from the air con.  
“I’m home!” He called out whilst slipping of his shoes. A soft thud of feet travelled down the hallway and out into the hall.  
“Hey Kei. You’re back early.” Akiteru smiled brightly at Tsukishima and took the steaming bag from his hand. Tsukishima nodded and started up the stairs but stopped when his brother asked, “What about dinner?”. He turned briefly to look at his brother and waved his hand up and down.  
“I’ve already eaten mine.”

Tsukishima’s head softly hit his pillow as he collapsed across his bed, his mind was still buzzing with questions. He turned his head and stared at his desk; his laptop was out from this morning. Pushing himself into a sitting position he sat cross legged staring at the dark screen of his laptop. Tsukishima sat there for a while just staring, a wind chime sung quietly in the distance as a soft gush of wind blew into Tsukishima’s room lifting the curtains and rustling the papers on his desk.  
Tsukishima pulled his chair out and flicked the computer on, he folded one leg underneath him and used the other as a chin rest. A weird but comfortable position.  
He typed a few words into the search bar but hovered over the enter key, he shook his head and pressed the key. Thousands of results came up, but nothing matched what he was looking of. 

Hours later when the sun was just sitting on the horizon the soft clicking his keyboard finally stopped, there on the laptop screen was the one thing he was hoping not to see. Proof.  
‘It was believed that long before civilisation, gods roamed the earth in the form of giant animals. When the first humans appeared, the Gods shared their knowledge and wisdom, teaching them how to hunt, build and grow. Humans and Gods lived in a peaceful harmony for many years, the Gods however forgot the insurgent will that many humans possessed. Using the tools that the Gods had gifted them, the humans overthrew the Gods. Slaughtering them with weapons of hate and fire, those that remained fled. Over time, as the human civilisation grew, the Gods became stuck in their animal form and became senseless. Those that stayed sane changed to become more human, they blended in with society and lived the rest of their lives as one of the people who betrayed them.  
Its rumoured that some still remain as spirits, living in isolation. Only appearing when the purest of humans ask for aid.’

Tsukishima slammed the screen shut and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. “You’re a figment of my imagination.” He muttered, letting his head fall limply onto his knee. Tsukishima listened to the soft beat of his heart and matched its beat with the tapping of his finger.  
A chime of a bell floated to his ears, Tsukishima suddenly sat up straight and stared out his open window. He stumbled off his chair and ran quickly to the window, he slammed against the frame hard enough to knock his glasses from his face. Tsukishima’s upper body practically dangled out of the window when he reached out to grab his falling glasses. Placing them awkwardly on his face he searched over the town and there several roofs away sat side by side was the same horned owl and a large black cat.  
A small whisper left his mouth as the wall he built in his mind cracked slightly, “…no”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to comment as I would love to hear what you think of my story so far.   
> -Ali


	3. Paper Planes

The steady beat of music blocked out the annoying chatter of his classmates as Tsukishima stared aimlessly out the open window. The lunch bell hadn’t long since rung, so like every other day Tsukishima was sat in his usual spot waiting for a certain freckled faced companion.   
“Hey Tsukki!” Yamaguchi Tadashi skipped towards Tsukishima, weaving his way around the single desks that filled the room in organised rows. Tsukishima slipped his headphones around his neck and looked up at his over excited friend with a bored expression.   
“Yachi and Hinata are up on the roof.” Yamaguchi leaned against Tsukishima’s desk, “You want to join them? It’s a nice day.”  
Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi for a moment before replying, “Its not like I have a choice you’re going to drag me along no matter what I say.” He reluctantly got up and slipped his bag over his shoulder and followed Yamaguchi to the rooftop.   
Yachi folded the corners of a piece of paper together and neatly folded it length ways in half.  
“Hinata I think you rushed yours a bit.” She laughed at the mess Hinata held in his hands, she had been trying to teach him how to make a paper plane. Hinata pouted and placed it on the floor in defeat, “Why is this so hard!”   
Tsukishima snickered at Hinata’s attempt of a plane, “You must really be an idiot if you can’t even make a paper plane.”  
“Shut up Stingyshima!” Hinata shot back, glaring daggers at Tsukishima.   
Tsukishima sat in silence as the others continued to make paper planes, they had this little ‘tradition’ of making paper planes filled with a little wish. They would fly them from the school roof and watch them fly over Miyagi, up until now Yachi or Yamaguchi would make Hinata a plane. Otherwise his wouldn’t even make it off the roof.   
Hinata cheered as he held up a decently folded plane, a smile plastered on his face. Yachi laughed as Hinata got up and started running around in rejoice. Tsukishima had never understood Hinata’s ability to be pleased by such simple things. He almost envied him in a way.  
“You want to do one Tsukki?” Yamaguchi held a second one towards Tsukishima with a small smile.  
Tsukishima huffed, “I don’t believe in making silly little wishes.”  
“It won’t hurt to just join in.”  
“I really don-” Tsukishima was abruptly cut off by his companion shoving the plane and a pen into his lap. He clicked his tongue in frustration but picked them up anyway.  
Yachi, Hinata and Yamaguchi stood at the metal railing. Paper planes in hand. Tsukishima stood at Yamaguchi’s side and brought his plane to shoulder height, rolling his eyes when Hinata smirked at him.  
“Ready… Go!” Yachi was the first to release hers, followed shortly by the others.  
They all watched the planes soar over Miyagi; the planes looked almost like birds. Tsukishima watched his plane be carried by the wind until it was out of sight. It was just a silly paper plane.  
So why was he so anxious?

The scratching of the blackboard pierced Tsukishima’s ears as the teacher wrote the assignment in bold white writing. It was like this every lesson; the screeching of the black board was a pain. Karasuno, the school in which Tsukishima attended, had been low on funds since Shiratorizawa was built in a nearby district. The rival school was a lot easier to travel to, had better supplies and facilities, all of its teachers where professors straight from Tokyo and it was new. Like the saying goes out with the old and in with the new. Time was catching up with Miyagi.  
Tsukishima turned his attention from the board to the open window to his left, he could just make out the hill in the distance. Well ‘hill’ most of the ground had eroded during the passing seasons, leaving it to look more like a cliff. 

Tsukishima leaned towards the window when a small flutter of movement caught his eye. It looked more like a brown blob hopping near the edge of the hill. Before he could make out what it was Hinata harshly pulled on his collar yanking him back into reality.  
“Boke Hinata! Boke!” Kageyama, who was sat next to Hinata smacked the tangerine around the head.   
“I asked you to get his attention not rip his head off!” Kageyama gave Tsukishima an apologetic look.  
“Owww Bakeyama, you didn’t have to hit me so hard!” Hinata shot back.  
“Well I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t stupid in the first place, stupid.”  
“You are so anno-“  
“What do you idiots want.” Tsukishima was already annoyed with both of them, he still didn’t understand how they both made it into one of the top sets.   
Hinata and Kageyama had both made a deal to focus more in lessons as they where both in their final year on school. They wanted to leave with good scores that would allow them into a decent college, well that and the fact they didn’t want to miss a single tournament of volleyball. The principle had threatened them with a ban on volleyball practice. It seemed to do the trick. Tsukishima would never say this aloud but Hinata was slightly better than him, well if the idiot actually managed to put the answers in the right place he might get top score. Kageyama would also be a top scorer if he but that brain if his to use, being able to obtain and recall knowledge like him was something Tsukishima could never do. But alas just like Hinata, he was also an utter idiot who couldn’t do the simplest of things.

Hinata and Kageyama both turned around to face Tsukishima,  
“Kageyama and I were wondering if you could lock up for us after our match against the first years later.” Hinata looked like a four year old boy asking his mum for sweets, Tsukishima snorted.  
“What am I? Your mother?” He shook his head, “Stop being so incompetent and do it yourself.”  
Hinata tilted his head and leaned over to Kageyama, “What does that mean?”.   
“I think it means stupid.”  
“How do you know that, and I don’t?”  
“Because your brain is literally a volleyball dumbass.”  
“I never asked what you thought of my brain!”  
Tsukishima coughed loudly. His patience was starting to wear thin, “I’ll do it if you leave me to do my work.” He had no choice but to agree. If he didn’t, he would have to deal with their bickering for the rest of the hour. Tsukishima was fairly certain if he did he would go brain dead. The duo nodded in unison and turned back to their work. Tsukishima sighed and rubbed his temples he could feel a headache coming on. To his disappointment the brown figure had disappeared from the hilltop. ‘How annoying’ He thought.


	4. The Library

It was late at night, the stars hung in the cloudless sky. Ukai sat on a deck chair in the back of his shop staring peacefully at the stars. He was smoking an expensive cigarette from Tokyo, a small celebration for a month’s worth of increased sales. He was interrupted mid drag by a small knocking of the shop door. Ukai slowly got up and stumped out the tip of the cigarette, it was pretty much finished anyway, and made his way over to the shop front. Pushing down the wooden blinds that covered the doors window, he immediately recognised the hazel eyes that stared right back at him. Ukai unlocked and opened the door, “I don’t know what time you call this, kid.”  
Tsukishima nodded quickly, “I know but I really need to know something.”   
“Floors yours.”  
“When you found me in the woods was I alone?”  
“…Yes”  
Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck and focused on the hanging basket to the right of the door, “Was there anything out of place or unordinary at all?”  
“What are you trying to get at kid? Are you alright?” Ukai looked carefully at Tsukishima, checking for any signs of a fever. He’d never been this bothered before about being found in the forest.  
“I think I’m seeing things…” Tsukishima looked briefly at Ukai before staring at his feet with great curiosity.   
Ukai stood there for a moment looking at the top of Tsukishima’s head. Until something came to him, “I think you should go to Takeda… He probably knows more than I do.”  
Tsukishima nodded and turned to leave.   
“Takeda’s house is in the other direction, kid.”  
“I know that.” Tsukishima said concerned, “Won’t he be sleeping at this time?”  
“Nope.” Ukai locked the shop door behind him and motioned for Tsukishima to follow. “He’s most likely reading.”  
“O-okay…” ‘wait, how does Ukai know this? Unless…’ Tsukishima coughed lightly and refrained from looking in Ukai’s direction

The walk to Takeda’s was quiet but not awkward. Tsukishima had known Ukai for the whole of his life, he was like an uncle to him. Ukai knocked on the town’s library door, Takeda was the local librarian as well as the sub coach for the boys Volleyball club. Moments later a very awake looking Takeda answered the door with a sceptical look on his face.  
“If you’re here this late at night Ukai it can’t be good.”   
“Nope not me Specs, Tsukki here has a question.”  
Takeda pushed the door further open and ushered for them to come in. 

The library was cloaked in darkness, each isle slowly disappeared into a labyrinth of darkness. A single light source was positioned in the middle of the library, a small section of desks sat in groups. One lamp was on at the moment, casting a soft glow over a desk covered in books.   
“You came at the right time I’d just finished my chapter.” Takeda closed up a dusty book and started to neatly arrange the other books on the desk to something neater. Tsukishima briefly looked in Ukai’s direction, he had to give him credit for being so subtle. The man had a crush on Takeda. Tsukishima sat in the chair opposite Takeda and interlaced his fingers on his lap.   
“You found me in the forest.” Tsukishima started; Takeda nodded, and Tsukishima continued, “Can you tell me what happened?”  
Takeda sighed and repositioned his glasses, “It was late, a storm had just passed. Ukai and I, along with fifteen other volunteers lined the road up the hill near the forest edge.”   
Tsukishima nodded and remained silent.  
“I was about to set off to a different location of the forest when we heard a loud crash coming from within the trees. When we went to see what had made the noise, we only found you sleeping in a patch of moss.”  
“What made the noise?” Tsukishima looked at both Takeda and Ukai.  
Ukai took breath and paused briefly before saying, “I don’t know if this helps but there was a log in hanging in the trees.”  
Tsukishima leaned back in his chair, looking down at his ankle. None of this linked up.

Tsukishima stood up and bowed slightly at Takeda and then to Ukai, “Thank you for giving up your spare time. I’m sorry for bothering you.”   
Tsukishima then turned and left without another word.

“I worry for him Keishin.” Takeda took off his glasses and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. Ukai took the spot which Tsukishima was previously sat in and nodded in agreement.  
“What do you think he meant by there being ‘anything else’?” Ukai asked quietly.  
Takeda went quiet before slamming both hands down on the table. Ukai shot up in his seat and stared at Takeda afraid to talk.  
“When Tsukishima was younger he spoke of a cat!” exclaimed Takeda beaming widely.  
“…yes?” Ukai swallowed heavily.  
“What if he’s seen the spirits of the forest Keishin?” Takeda looked ecstatic, even his glasses where put on at an awkward angle. Ukai watched in amusement when Takeda got up and made his way over to one of the isles. Takeda made small steps but swayed his hips and kept his arms bent and to his sides, Ukai concluded this man was on a mission.   
What he didn’t realise though, until it was too late, Takeda had picked up the lamp and had walked off with it. Leaving him in the dark. 

Ukai tumbled after Takeda and leaned, hopefully looking casual, against the bookcase the Takeda was looking through. It apparently didn’t matter because Takeda had immediately started to pile books into Ukai’s arms. Takeda smiled up at Ukai and wiggled his eyebrows.

After a long hour of watching Takeda sort through the dusty volumes, Ukai close to falling asleep when Takeda slammed a scroll down in front of him.   
“There are rumoured to be spirits still wandering the earth from the time of the Gods.” Takeda smiled excitedly at Ukai.   
Ukai almost fell of his chair from the shock of Takeda’s sudden outburst, “Do you really think this is a good idea?” Ukai straightened himself on the chair.   
“The kid went through a lot.”  
“I know… but it might help put his mind at rest. I haven’t seen him that agitated for a long time.”   
Ukai nodded and gently rolled up the scroll, “I’ll give this to Tsukishima… I live closer any way.”  
He nodded a goodbye to Takeda and made his way out of the library. 

Takeda stumbled after Ukai and grabbed his shoulder, “T-Thank you.”. Ukai smiled slightly.  
“No problem specs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the story is a bit slow.


	5. Dreams

Tsukishima groggily opened his eyes to the harsh glow of moonlight coming in through his bedroom window. Squinting, he held a hand up to cover his eyes as he reached over to his bed side table for his glasses. Once he had placed the glasses on his face he sat up and scanned the room, it was just like normal. Pushing himself to his feet, Tsukishima lightly stepped over to his window. Just as he was about to slide it shut a larger hand placed itself over his and a warmth spread across Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima ripped his hand out from underneath the larger one and spun round, only to find himself in a strong, restricting embrace.   
Tsukishima pressed his palms as hard as he could against the chest of the stranger, “Let me g- ”  
“I didn’t mean to startle you Tsukishima.” The stranger purred softly.

Tsukishima froze. He knew that voice. 

Tsukishima suddenly recognised the red fabric that encased him and the soft lingering smell of trees that hung to them. He lifted his head to meet a gaze of gold. Tsukishima let out a sob and hugged Kuroo tightly, his legs went limp but Kuroo held him close.   
“Find me, Tsukki.” Kuroo whispered, “You know where to look.”

Tsukishima quickly sat up and clutched at the sheets of his bed. The suns light seeped in through the cracks of his windows. It was just a dream. Tsukishima fell back onto his pillow and sighed loudly before kicking his legs out and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands vigorously. His dream running over and over in his mind.   
“Disgusting” He told himself as he got up. Slipping on a fresh t-shirt and shorts Tsukishima went to his window and leaned his head out. The cool air grazed past, ruffling his hair gently.  
“You’re not real” He whispered.   
“You alright kid?”   
Startled, Tsukishima looked down to the courtyard. Ukai stood below with a wide cardboard tube in his arms.   
“Morning, and I’m fine thanks.”   
Ukai nodded and lifted the tube. “Specs wanted me to give this to you… uh, can you catch?”  
Tsukishima’s eyes widened. Was he about to throw it?  
“Yes…”  
“Great! Here kid.” Ukai threw it straight up into the air. Tsukishima reached out of his window and barely caught the tube before throwing himself back into his room before he fell.  
“Nice catch!” Ukai’s cheery voice sounded from outside of the window. Tsukishima sighed loudly and put the tube to the side. He eventually got up and went to his window again. Ukai had already left.

Sighing heavily Tsukishima shook his head, “What a morning…”. Tsukishima bent down and picked up the cardboard tube, it was surprisingly heavy. Pulling the plastic disk at the end of the tube a small ‘pop’ came out when he pulled off the disk. Two wooden knobs were the only thing Tsukishima could see, he reached in and tried to pull it out. It was tightly packed and wasn’t moving.   
Tsukishima held onto both of the wooden knobs and pulled it as hard as he could. Suddenly the object inside shot out knocking Tsukishima off balance.   
“What the hell?” Tsukishima was starting to feel as if today wasn’t going to be the best of days. He looked down at the scroll. It had rolled out over the floor.  
Vibrant pictures of men and women covered in gold and blue light covered half the length of the paper, the other half however showed pictures of giant animals of all breeds. Tsukishima’s eyes raced across the text that lined the bottom of the scroll.   
‘Gods… Spirits… Shifters… Secondary forms…’

Tsukishima covered his mouth and fell to his knees.

***

Hinata dawdled lazily after Kageyama as they went on their weekly Saturday walk around Miyagi.  
“Why are you walking so fast!” Hinata complained for the fourth time in a row.   
“I’m not ‘fast’ you just have small legs.” Kageyama didn’t even bother to look back and just carried on down the path. Hinata groaned loudly and ran to catch up with Kageyama. He pouted up at Kageyama and then down to the floor in defeat, although his mood lightened when Kageyama smoothly slipped his hand around his and interlaced their fingers.  
“Boke.”  
But Hinata knew he didn’t mean that.

Around noon Kageyama had decided it was a good time to stop for a moment. It was a hot day and both were thirsty.   
“What do you want?” Kageyama looked over to Hinata who had collapsed in a shaded patch of grass.  
“What?”  
“What do you want to drink?”  
Hinata blushed slightly and sat up, “You don’t have to buy me one”  
“I w-want to… so just chose a drink dumbass” Kageyama looked away from Hinata and scowled, his cheeks dusted pink.  
“okay… water please.”  
Kageyama nodded once before walking off to the closest vending machine which was just down the road. Hinata slapped his hands over his face and fell onto the grass, his heart was fluttering.   
They had been dating for just under a year, but he still felt so giddy around him. Hinata had confessed on the day before they went to nationals as second years, he had never felt so stupid in his life. It didn’t help that Kageyama hadn’t returned feelings until after nationals.   
But to Hinata it was worth it.

Hinata uncovered his eyes and stared up at the sky, he frowned. A large white bird soared in the sky just around the cloud line. Even from so far away it looked like the size of kite. He stood up and walked out from under the cover of the trees, the bird was getting bigger as it slowly descended. No, not slowly, it shot down. Hinata panicked as the bird got closer and closer. The bird suddenly spread its wings out and flew straight into the trees, flying right by Hinata.   
Hinata yelped and raised his hands above his head in shock. Turning slowly, he then bolted off in the direction of Kageyama.

Kageyama had just clicked the buttons for both a bottle of water and a carton of milk when a flash of orange crashed into his side and hung to him tightly.   
“BOKE HINATA! BOKE!” Kageyama grabbed onto the vending machine for support as Hinata stayed clung to his torso. Kageyama quickly calmed down when he noticed Hinata wasn’t talking and was shaking slightly.   
“Shoyo what’s wrong?” Kageyama ran a hand through Hinata’s hair gently.  
“T-there was t-this b-b-big bird a-and it shot straight p-past me like z-zo-zoom!” Hinata stuttered out into Kageyama’s top. Kageyama bit his lip and refrained himself from laughing, he really was concerned for Hinata but the fact that he was afraid of a bird made him want to laugh.  
Kageyama instead decided to hug Hinata back and give him the bottle of water he had just bought.   
“It’s gone now so just try to calm down ok?”   
Hinata nodded and took the bottle and mumbled a small thanks as he detached himself from Kageyama. For the rest of the walk Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Hinata had seen. There’s nothing scary about a big bird… right?


	6. Realisation

Tsukishima was drained. He hadn't slept solidly for the entire weekend, and now he was back at school just made him even groggier. He slouched over his desk; his music turned up enough to block out the sound of his classmates. But not loud enough to block out Hinata's annoying voice.  
"What is it!" Tsukishima pulled off his headphones and stared at Hinata.   
Hinata fiddled with the buttons at the end of his shirt and mumbled, "I was wondering if I could ask you something in private... you seemed like the only person to give a logical answer."   
Tsukishima sighed and dragged himself out of his chair and started out of the classroom gesturing Hinata to follow. Hinata smiled widely and skipped after Tsukishima.  
The roof was cold this time of the morning, the sun rises behind the forest, so you don't get its warmth until later. Hinata stood next to Tsukishima, leaning against the railing.   
"I'm not waiting all morning" Tsukishima pressed his back to the railing, so he was facing the opposite way to Hinata.  
"Ok but you can't judge me!" Hinata looked up at Tsukishima.  
"No promises."  
Hinata sighed but continued, "I was out walking with Kageyama because that's what we usually do. But then when he went to go get drinks a massive white bird flew past me like WHOOSH!" Hinata swung his arm in an arc.   
"It had a huge beak that with like this big!" Hinata pointed to his hand dramatically, "and it's feathers where like spikes." Hinata pushed the sided of his hair up with both of his hands.   
"I told Kageyama, but he didn't believe me..."  
Tsukishima gripped the railing and swallowed, "So?". It came out reasonably normal.  
"Oh, um yeah..." Hinata looked over the town, "Do you believe in the stories we were told as kids... like the ones about the wandering spirits and stuff?"  
Tsukishima forced a laugh and shook his head, "No of course not you simpleton idiot, they're just fictional creatures made to amuse kids." Tsukishima pushed off the railing and made his way to the stairway.  
"It probably looked huge because you're so small." He smirked at waved over his shoulder to Hinata, "later."  
"Yeah... bye" Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. 'But I know what I saw'

As soon as the last bell rung, Tsukishima was already making his way towards the school gates. He was close to leaving before a familiar hand tugged on his shoulder.  
“Where you going Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked before adding, “We’ve got practice today”  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue and shook Yamaguchi’s hand off.  
“My mum is having problems with her work computer and Akiteru isn’t home.” He lied quickly. Yamaguchi looked closely at Tsukishima, “Alright… I’ll let you off this time.”   
Tsukishima nodded and continued out of the school gates. Yamaguchi could only sigh as he watched him go.  
“What’s wrong with Tsukishima?” Yachi popped up from behind Yamaguchi and held onto his sleeve slightly.  
“He has something on his mind.” Yamaguchi replied, slipping his hand into Yachi’s.   
“I’m sure he’ll figure it out.” Yachi squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand gently.

***

Tsukishima stood at the base of the hill peering up the dirt track. He had gone straight home but a single look at the scroll had urged him to come after all. The first step was the easiest but each one that followed felt heavier and heavier. It wasn’t until he got to the top, did the weight finally subdue. Tsukishima stood at the top of the old road that lead deep into the forest. He could clearly remember the last time he had ventured into the forest. Tsukishima had dragged Akiteru into the trees and to the spot that he had first seen the black cat, and just like the many times before, the cat never showed up. So, like every logical kid he gave up believing in something that would only hurt him.

A small gush of wind pushed past his ankles, almost urging him to go forward. Tsukishima slowly walked down the road, the endless green surrounding him. As he went deeper the darker the light got, the trees gradually becoming larger. A small patch of light peaked through the many layers of trees illuminating the ground below. Tsukishima sighed and looked up through the gap in the tree.   
“How can I find you?” Tsukishima called out, “Kuroo?”   
‘Hoo’  
Tsukishima jumped and turned around; a large brown owl sat on a branch in a nearby tree.   
‘Hoo’  
“Are you a spirit?” Tsukishima couldn’t quite believe he was asking an owl a question. The owl stayed quiet and continued to look at Tsukishima through piercing blue eyes. Tsukishima slouched and shook his head, “Of course you’re not. What a stupid question.”   
He made it about five steps back the way he came when a blinding blue light shot through the trees. When he looked behind him, a giant sphere of blue hovered just below where the owl previously was.  
He was terrified. Tsukishima tripped and scrambled backwards until he hit the trunk of a tree.   
Just as the spheres light dimmed a dark silhouette of a man slowly appeared. The light faded and the forest was once again dim. In the small patch of light, which Tsukishima had previously stood in, a spirit with dark hair looked directly at Tsukishima. He stepped gracefully towards Tsukishima his dark kimono swaying gently with each move he made. Even the brown wings on his back held there place perfectly, he was mesmerising. 

Tsukishima couldn’t move, was it relief that he felt or intensity? Why did it hurt so much to now know that all these years he hadn’t been imagining things?   
“For someone who is very conflicted, you do give up quickly.” The spirit spoke softly. He held out a hand for Tsukishima.   
Tsukishima curled up and covered his head with his arms, shaking his head violently. Akaashi kneeled down in front of the shaking boy. Reaching out tenderly he softly touched Tsukishima’s shoulder.  
Tsukishima jumped at the contact; he shouldn’t be able to feel the hand of his shoulder. It was all in his head. It was all in his head!  
Akaashi could feel his distress, his anger. He tightly wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, in an attempt to reassure him.   
“Forgive us…” was all Akaashi could think to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of time skips I think because I was so excited for the grand reveal I got a bit carried away. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing.  
> Thank you for the funny comments I love reading them.


	7. The Truth among Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter confused some people so I hope this helps. The chapter is set a few days prior to the previous chapter, it's on the same day as 'Paper Planes'.

-Flashback-

“Kuroo I can’t find my life!” Bokuto, who was currently hanging off a tree branch, complained to his companion. Kuroo sighed and placed the book he had found in the forest down.  
“For the last time Bro, I don’t know where the hell Akaashi is.” Kuroo turned around and looked up at Bokuto. Bokuto pouted and let his arms swing wildly, hitting Kuroo across the face. It didn’t last very long as Kuroo had grabbed his arms and yanked him off the tree, Bokuto landed on his back with a harsh thud. Kuroo snickered at his friend’s solemn expression.  
“I can’t function without Akaashi.” He wheezed out, not bothering to move from his position on the floor.  
“I’m offended bro. I thought we where a thing!” Kuroo kicked his legs out, his calves landing on Bokuto’s stomach. The winged man grunted, “I can’t help it and besides you’re just as baaad.”  
“How?” Kuroo lifted his head to face him.  
“You’re always sighing for your glasses-kun.”  
“Tsukishima” Kuroo corrected softly.  
Bokuto stood up, causing Kuroo’s lower half to swing round uncomfortably, and beamed down at Kuroo, “Lets go find your Tsukki-ba-la-la and my Akaashi!”  
Bokuto grabbed the front of Kuroo’s kimono and pulled him to his feet, Kuroo yelped and gripped onto Bokuto’s arms. 

The two laughed at each other, no matter how dull they where feeling the other always managed to pull them back. Shifting with skilled ease, they travelled further into the centre of the forest. To the one place they knew best, every spirits birthplace. The fourth shrine of the Gods.  
Fifteen where built in total, spread evenly across Japan. Placed where any wandering spirit could find them for refuge, now only three remained. The humans had grown in number and so like every population they spread and cleared land for industry.

∙ ∙ ∙

Sugawara Koushi sat crossed legged on the wood decking of one of the many balconies to the shrine. He had found a liking to meditating the past couple of centuries, it helped immensely with the headaches Bokuto would frequently give him. Sugawara looked out over the clearing laid out in front of him, it made him content to see the others at peace.  
Aone Takanobu and Iwazumi Hajime where playing an intense game of Othello, Iwazumi barely winning. Oikawa Tooru and Kiyoko Shimizu lay side by side in a small patch of grass enjoying the morning sun, Sugawara giggled at Oikawa’s extreme gaze on Iwazumi. It almost annoyed him that neither of them had confessed yet.  
“They’ll get around to it eventually.”  
Sugawara smiled and shook his head, “They’ll be our age by the time they do more like.”  
Daichi Sawamura sat next to Sugawara, the black and gold fabric of his kimono pooling around him lapping over Sugawara’s grey.  
“Perhaps you should talk to Iwa. Give him your insight.” Sugawara chuckled. Daichi gave him an amused look, “And what? Tell him the ‘epic’ story of how I confessed to my crush”  
“Yes.” Sugawara nodded sharply. Daichi laughed deeply and nudged Sugawara’s shoulder with the palm of his hand gently.  
“You just want them to get together because you can’t wait to boast about your ‘prophesising’ skills to Akaashi.”  
“Not true… but they are always right.” Sugawara whipped his head round and pointed a finger at Daichi, “and you confessing proved it further.”  
Daichi only continued to laugh, Sugawara pouted and shuffled over to Daichi sitting heavily in his lap. He barely moved as Sugawara made himself comfortable.  
“I’m only teasing Suga.” 

Sugawara shook his head and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and pointing his chin upwards. Daichi scoffed at Sugawara’s childish response, gently taking his face in his hands. Daichi softly placed his lips on Sugawara’s, smiling into the kiss.  
“Better?” He asked.  
Sugawara hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, “It will be if you give me another.”  
Just as Daichi pulled him in, a loud crash followed quickly by a girly scream interrupted them. Sugawara jumped in Daichi’s arms and peered over the balcony. 

Bokuto and Kuroo lay cackling on the floor covered in leaves and debris. Daichi gently stood and face palmed at Oikawa. Only Oikawa could release a scream that girly.  
Daichi’s crow like wings bristled, annoyance was clear on his face, “Those Idiots.”  
Sugawara stood and stifled a laugh, “Indeed.”  
Daichi and Sugawara walked side by side down one of the many staircases, when they reached the end Sugawara stopped a couple of steps before the bottom. Daichi stopped and turned around, now looking up at Sugawara.  
“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked softly. Sugawara pouted pulled on his shoulders, “You still owe me a kiss.”  
Daichi went back up a step, placing his hands-on Sugawara’s waist. Their lips slotted together.  
“That was more than just a kiss Suga.” Daichi rested his forehead against Sugawara’s, breathing slightly heavier.  
“Whoops” Sugawara grinned at Daichi.

“AKAAAASHEEE!” Bokuto’s loud voice travelled from outside and into the shrine. Sugawara and Daichi laughed quietly, Bokuto was helpless. To their left Akaashi smoothly made his way out of the old library and down the steps to the courtyard.  
“I’ll go deal with him.” He didn’t look in their direction, but they knew he was talking to them. 

Bokuto jumped off the floor and enveloped Akaashi in a bear hug, “You were gone forever!”  
“It was two hours Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed as Bokuto sobbed into his neck. Kuroo, who was still on the floor, leaned his cheek on his hand, “He had resorted to annoying me. That’s how sad he was.”  
Oikawa scoffed and stood, “It’s almost funny how lost Bokuto is without Akaashi.”  
“Shut up Shittykawa, you’re worse when I leave.” Iwazumi chimed in, not looking up from the board.  
“Rude! Iwa-chan, I am not.” Oikawa countered placing his hands on his swayed hips.  
“I’m not wrong though.”

***

It was long after dark that the noise finally dropped to its peaceful state. Oikawa and Kuroo had bickered for multiple hours, Kuroo of course was just antagonising Oikawa the entire time. 

Kuroo stood at the archway to his room, the night air floated in gently ringing the small bells that hung on the ceiling. He heard footsteps approach, he recognised them as Sugawara’s.  
“You’re up late.” Sugawara remarked, “I thought your squabble with Oikawa would’ve worn you out.”  
Kuroo smirked at Sugawara and shook his head, “It doesn’t require much effort to argue with Oikawa. He does all the talking for you.” They stood in a comfortable silence, looking out into the dark silhouettes of the trees. A small flicker of white flew across the treetops caught Kuroo’s eye. It looped and swerved closer and closer to the sanctuary. Sugawara noticed it when it’s outline was just visible in the moonlight.  
“What is that?” Sugawara stepped out of the window and onto one of the thick wooden planks of the pergola below. Kuroo soon followed, his steps light on the wood. With cat like steps Kuroo leaped from beam to beam until he reached up and caught the flying white object.  
Sugawara watched closely as Kuroo turned to face him, a neatly folded paper plane in his hand. 

With shaky hands Kuroo unfolded the plane until it was flat in his hands. There in the middle of the paper, in neat handwriting, where the words of a lonely wanderer. The words Kuroo had yearned to earn from a boy of the moon.  
Sugawara smiled at the bliss look on Kuroo’s face. He didn’t need to ask because, like before, he secretly knew the truth behind Kuroo’s lies.


	8. Explanations and the Guilt that follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does involve a flash back.

Tsukishima couldn’t quite make sense of what was going on. He could feel the spirits arms around him, could hear his voice clearly. Yet it all felt so out of place, it didn’t feel real. Akaashi had kept his arms around him, trying his best to calm him.  
“I know you’re finding this hard to take in…” Akaashi drew back and sat next to Tsukishima, leaning against the tree.  
“…but I need to explain myself to you, as this is my fault.”   
Tsukishima lifted his tear-stained face, gazing confusingly at Akaashi. ‘How is this his fault…?’  
Akaashi briefly looked in Tsukishima’s direction before down at his lap.  
“In the beginning, Gods and humans live in a natural balance. It was destroyed when man first discovered the feel of destruction, hate and the satisfaction that came with it.” Akaashi attention flickered to Tsukishima, “With it came the near extinction of the Gods… so the ones that remained, the Elders, set in place a series of rules to keep the remainder alive.”

Tsukishima took off his glasses, wiping the lingering tears from his eyes and gestured for Akaashi to continue with a slight nod of his head. Akaashi drew breath, “It was centuries later that the rules were first broken, by a spirit of the land. Terushima Yuji a lion by heart and form.” He looked down and fiddled with his kimono, “He fell in love with a human girl, Misaki Hana, they ended up getting married. But when the Elders found out he was summoned to a gathering, Teru knew the consequences but refused to go.”  
What happened next sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, Akaashi had grabbed his shoulders tightly and stared deeply into his eyes.  
“They killed him for breaking the rules; for loving a human! I can’t let that happen to Kuroo-san…” Akaashi head dropped and his lips quivered slightly, “…I don’t want that to happen to you Tsukishima.” The spirit shook his head as tears started to flow, “I can’t let that happen… so please. Please forgive me.” 

***

“Akaashi’s disappeared again bro.” Bokuto rubbed his forehead and glanced at Kuroo, “He seemed agitated. I’m worried.”  
Kuroo folded the top half of his kimono over his waist and continued to tighten the rope around three bamboo sticks.   
“He’s been doing that a lot lately hasn’t he.” Kuroo grunted as he pushed the sticks into the mud, he was trying to assist the oak tree he had planted years before with growing. The recent winds had weakened its still thin trunk, he didn’t want it to snap as it had grown so much. Bokuto rested his cheek on his hand as Kuroo gently wound the truck to the sticks.   
Bokuto puffed out his cheeks, “Do you think it’s because we snuck out to see Tsukki-poo.”  
Kuroo’s movements stilled for a moment. He nodded and continued to wrap the trunk to the sticks.

-Flash back-

Kuroo ran over the roofs of the old town, his paws pattering on the metal panels. Bokuto had pestered him to join him. Kuroo of course was sceptical, anything that involved Bokuto’s daily tails usually ended with trouble. It was dusk by the time Bokuto finally landed on a shop rooftop, Kuroo leaped next to him and gave him a look. ‘What are you up to?’  
Bokuto turned his head a full one-eighty (god did it creep Kuroo out when he did that) and faced an open window in the distance. Kuroo looked over, what’s so interesting about a window?  
Kuroo meowed at Bokuto and turned around, a bright flash shot up quickly before disappearing. Bokuto’s hand grabbed the scruff of Kuroo’s neck and lifted him back to the spot he was previously in.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I know it was stupid of me to shift but trust me.” Bokuto stretched his hands up above his head, shifting suddenly, a chime of a bell soon followed.   
‘Bokuto’s going to be caught one day I swear…’ Kuroo thought, mentally face palming. 

He was about to complain at Bokuto again when his ears perked up at the sound of a chair falling. Kuroo looked back over to the window. His world slowed as his eyes met hazel.   
Tsukishima was staring at them from the very window Bokuto had gestured, his hand was braced against the wall below the window keeping his upper body up.   
He was stunning in the gentle glow of the sun.  
Kuroo couldn’t move. Tsukishima had grown into something so perfect.

“What ya doing Kei?” A deeper voice called from with in the room. Tsukishima gasped and pushed himself back into the room, “N-nothing!” He shouted before slamming the window shut and disappearing from view.

-Present-

Bokuto watched Kuroo lean over the tree in silence, his hands stilled.   
“Bro I know he means a lot to you but…” Bokuto got up and placed a hand on Kuroo’s bare shoulder. Kuroo clicked his tongue, “I know… I just…” his voice broke gently.   
“He came every week for a year Bo… and I just watched from a distance. How could he forgive us?”  
Bokuto kneeled at Kuroo’s side and pulled Kuroo in as he cried quietly. If he could Bokuto would make this right for Kuroo, it broke him to see his bro so down.  
But he couldn’t.


	9. An unexpected meeting

Akaashi and Tsukishima walked side by side through the forest, an awkward silence between them. They had both calmed down significantly from their breakout, but the feeling still lingered. Akaashi kept on glancing in Tsukishima’s direction, he had been silent for a while now. It was worrying him.  
“Are you alright Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked quietly, he knew that overstepping his boundaries wouldn’t benefit either of them. Tsukishima nodded once; he had no idea what to say. He wasn’t expecting to actually find answers. Speaking right now is the last thing he wanted to do.  
He or Kuroo could’ve been killed for that one meeting if it hadn’t been for this stranger’s precautions. In many ways Tsukishima owed him everything, but at the same time he couldn’t help but resent Akaashi. If he had known this years ago he wouldn’t have had all these issues, he would’ve found it easier to let go.  
Near the edge of the forest Akaashi bowed to Tsukishima, “Please don’t come looking for Kuroo-san… I know it must be hard for you but do it for Kuroo’s sake.”  
Tsukishima bowed back at Akaashi before continuing down the dirt track quietly. A soft chime of a bell sounded behind him, signalling that the spirit was most likely gone. He pulled his phone of his back pocket; the screen had a small crack.  
“Crap” Tsukishima muttered; it was probably from where he fell earlier. Turning it on he noticed how many notifications he had. Six from his mum, eleven from Akiteru and five from Yamaguchi. All missed calls. Tsukishima sighed and rubbed at the inner corners of his eyes, clicking on Akiteru’s name.  
“Where the hell are you?!” Akiteru’s voice practically screamed from the phone’s speaker.  
“I went for a walk… I forgot to check the time.” Tsukishima lied, kicking at the dirt on the road.  
“Jesus Kei! I thought we’d lost you again. Where abouts are you?”  
“I’m close to main street.”  
Akiteru clicked his tongue in annoyance, Tsukishima could hear his mum in the background. He was screwed.  
“Come home now before Mum loses her cool, ok?” Tsukishima could hear the stress in his brother’s voice.  
“Yeah.” Tsukishima ended the call. Slipping the phone back into his pocket he started home. Today really wasn’t his day, was it?

***

Akaashi stumbled into the sanctuary, his wings dragging heavily behind him. He was grateful the others were asleep; he wasn’t in the mood to be questioned. A soft patter of footsteps came down the eastern stairwell, Sugawara stood at the bottom of the steps. Akaashi braced himself for a scolding but instead got an arm around his shoulder, “Come explain to me… you look beat Keiji.” Sugawara smiled and led Akaashi to his room, allowing him to lean on him for support.  
Akaashi landed gently on his bed followed soon by Sugawara who sat by his side waiting patiently.  
“You already know don’t you?” Akaashi voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Of course… it’s about the human.” Sugawara squeezed Akaashi’s hand.  
“I made the wrong decision… it has caused more pain than I had intended, and I can’t fix it.”  
Sugawara sighed and pulled Akaashi’s hand into his lap, caressing it in an attempt to sooth him.  
“You expect too much of yourself Keiji, you did something many wouldn’t. You’ve taken your friends struggles and put them in place of your own.” Sugawara smiled at Akaashi, “Selflessness is a golden trait many lack. Unfortunately, with it comes many burdens.”  
Akaashi nodded, quickly lifting his head and biting his lip. He nodded again and let out a sob. Sugawara knew Akaashi had been holding in his tears for many years, so he held Akaashi tightly and let him release everything he had kept inside. Sugawara rested his chin on Akaashi’s head, he could feel his shoulder becoming damp.  
“How can they forgive me?”  
Sugawara’s grip tightened on Akaashi’s shoulder, he pulled away and looked into Akaashi’s eyes.  
“You have done so, so much to keep Kuroo out of danger. You’ve risked your life to keep the human out of the reach from our world. So don’t you think for one second they won’t forgive you, they love you Keiji… They’ll understand.” Sugawara wiped Akaashi’s tears away with the cuff of his sleeve as Akaashi slowly levelled his breathing. 

The gentle rustle of the leaves from outside the balcony filled the silence around the two spirits, it was comfortable.  
“What am I going to do about Tsukishima now? I ‘ve made a real mess of it with him.” Akaashi’s voice was slightly hoarse.  
“I’m sure there’s a way around th-” Sugawara was abruptly cut off.  
“You where with Tsukishima?” Kuroo stood in the doorway, arms crossed and lent against the frame. Sugawara stood up and took a step towards Kuroo, “How much did you hear?”  
“Enough to make sense of this whole shamble.”

Kuroo stepped past Sugawara and kneeled in front of Akaashi, “I didn’t know you’d tried to sort this out yourself. I wished you told me earlier so we could do this together.”  
Sugawara emerged at Kuroo’s side and patted his back, “This is obviously something that can’t be pushed aside” Sugawara stated strongly, “Unlike Terushima you won’t be alone in this. But I ask that you’re more careful than he was.” 

Kuroo grinned, “Thank you Suga, Akaashi.”  
His ears perked at the creaking of a floorboard outside the room, “Someone else has been listening.” Kuroo whispered to Sugawara. Akaashi sighed and smiled, “It’s ok…”  
They both looked at Akaashi confused, then it clicked. Who else would be up at this time, especially since Akaashi had suddenly disappeared and didn’t come back before sundown? With a look of guilt Bokuto shuffled into the room.  
“I don’t like being left alone so I followed Kuroo here.” Bokuto fiddled with his fingers. Sugawara chuckled lightly and tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, “We’ll give you two some time alone.” 

Kuroo and Sugawara stood outside in the crisp air of the night.  
“Kuroo be careful. I mean it.” Sugawara’s tone of voice dropped to a more serious note, “The elders will treat you just like Terushima if they find out… I can’t lose another friend. You’ve got to clear this up and move on.”  
Kuroo nodded and waved to Sugawara, “I’ll try my best.” He turned and disappeared into the trees in a blur of gold to black.

***

Tsukishima awoke to the loud shaking of his open window; he had apparently forgotten to slide it shut. The wind blew in violently sending his curtains up in a harsh flick. Tsukishima reached for his glasses and padded over to his window, the stars where covered tonight with a thick layer of clouds but the moon still stood clearly in the sky. Placing his fingers in the slight indent of the windows frame he slid it shut about halfway when a larger hand placed itself on top of his. Tsukishima looked almost sadly at the hand as he tilted his balance, his back hit a familiar warmth. He slipped his hand out from underneath the larger one, “This is not real…”. He felt the chest behind him jolt with a sharp intake of breath. Tsukishima turned in the embrace to face the spirit, he frowned when he saw the spirits face. Kuroo was different in his last dream, his face had changed. This time it was aged slightly… and his clothes where a darker shade of red, now worn at the cuffs.  
“Do you enjoy invading my dreams?” Tsukishima asked.  
Kuroo placed a hand on the side of Tsukishima’s face, “Tsukki, I’m right here. See?”. 

Tsukishima reached up and traced the hand with his fingertips, he could feel the rough texture of scars. ‘He’s real.’ His cheeks heated up rapidly at the sudden realisation, Kuroo was here. In his room. Holding him. Tsukishima slapped both his hands over Kuroo’s mouth and pushed, Kuroo stumbled backwards.  
“You’re here?!” Tsukishima shouted, Kuroo put a finger in front of his mouth and in panic tried to hush Tsukishima.  
“Please don’t shout I’m trying not to be caught here.” Kuroo covered Tsukishima’s mouth before he could shout again. Tsukishima grimaced and slapped Kuroo away, “Ow,ow,ow”.

Tsukishima’s door swung open; both froze staring at the figure in the doorway. Akiteru stood in a dressing gown, a look of shock plastered on his face.  
“I c-can explain.” Tsukishima stuttered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuun


	10. A Roach

Akiteru stared in disbelief, “Seriously, Kei?! First you scare the hell of us with not coming home and now this.” He gestured towards Kuroo.   
Tsukishima straightened himself, “Ok this isn’t my fault.”  
“Whose is it then?! You’re literally standing in your room looking like you want to kill someone.”   
Tsukishima squinted slightly at Akiteru and then to Kuroo. ‘Wait what?’  
Akiteru face palmed, “I’m really worried Kei. What are you looking at?”.   
“A r-roach!” He blurted out.  
“…a roach?”  
“Yes! It woke me up, so I tried to get rid of it, I slapped it but it’s still here… I think.”   
Kuroo gaped at Tsukishima, was he seriously just called a roach? Him, an elegant masterpiece of artwork. Called a roach?!

Akiteru eyes widened in disbelief, “You slapped a roach?”  
“It was on my face, so I hit it away, it was disgusting.” Tsukishima nodded and flicked his glasses back up his nose.  
Kuroo threw his hands up exasperated, “You wound me Tsukki!”. Tsukishima payed no attention to the dramatic movements; Kuroo looked like he was having a fit.   
Akiteru pulled Tsukishima’s door partially shut, “Just… just go to bed Kei. Please? I’ve had enough for one day.”   
Tsukishima nodded slightly and put his hands in his pyjama pockets. When the door was shut and Akiteru’s footsteps had faded down the landing Tsukishima’s head whipped round, “Why didn’t he see you?” He whispered furiously. Kuroo’s brows knotted together, “Only the pure of heart and mind can see us, didn’t you know this?” he replied through pouted lips.   
“No!”   
“Oh… well now you do.” Kuroo smiled brightly. Tsukishima groaned and fell backwards onto his bed, bringing his hands up to his face he gripped onto his cheeks and rubbed them violently. “One minute you’re asking me to find you in my dream. Next that stupid tangerine makes it even worse by saying he’s seeing things. Then a complete stranger tells me I’m potentially in danger, and now the guy from my dream is in my room telling me I’m special.”  
Tsukishima sat up, the mattress bouncing with his movements, and pointed accusingly at Kuroo, “Couldn’t you have just stayed in my dreams?!” His voice close to raising higher than a whisper.  
Kuroo crossed his arms tilted his head, “Well it hasn’t exactly been easier for me either, Tsukki.”  
“Oh really?” Tsukishima countered, “Have you ever been called insane? Have you ever been ridiculed for being a weirdo who sees imaginary people?!”  
Kuroo remained quiet.   
“You couldn’t have possibly of have had it bad. My childhood was a disaster!”  
The spirit opened his mouth and then closed it again. Kuroo waited a moment before saying, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this hard on you.”

Tsukishima sat back on his bed, his back hit the wall as he pulled a pillow into his arms. Huffing, he flicked his chin to the side, Kuroo took the gesture and sat at the end of Tsukishima’s bed.  
“I truly did want to see you Tsukki, but the Elders find out about things so easily. I couldn’t risk them finding you.”  
“Yet you’re here now.” Tsukishima said into his pillow. Kuroo looked up at him, “I had help getting here.” Tsukishima nodded and brought his knees up higher.   
“Who are these ‘Elders’? I’ve heard the term a lot.”  
“They’re the last of the Gods who survived the uprising. Over the years that followed they were still dying out, so they formed a set of rules to protect those who remained.” Kuroo leaned back against the wall next to Tsukishima, “and before you ask, no I’m not a God. I’m the lost soul of one of the last loyal humans to the Gods. If that makes sense.”   
“It does.” 

***

-Flashback-

Kuroo ran through the thick smoke that covered the once green land, his charred tunic catching on split branches of burning trees. The land was burning and so was he. Kuroo’s lungs burned as he breathed in the soot.   
“Come on! They’re catching up.” Kuroo shouted grabbing Bokuto’s uninjured arm. They had been running for hours from the flames of anger, but they kept on eating its way over the land.  
That morning Kuroo had been in tending the trees in the gardens when Bokuto and Akaashi had grabbed him and dragged him out, he had been confused at first but when he looked back the entire sanctuary was consumed with flames.  
“We can’t leave Akaashi!” Bokuto looked over his shoulder, hundreds of their people holding torches were dancing in the fire.  
“He’s gone Bo, we can’t go back.” Kuroo pulled Bokuto closer to him, slinging Bokuto’s arm over his shoulder.   
Akaashi had ran back for Bokuto when his arm was hit by an arrow, he had managed to get Bokuto up and away from the fire, but he had been consumed instead.   
Kuroo and Bokuto stumbled over the fallen branches, the world was dying, and they could only watch as all the life the Gods had placed for them was destroyed. Kuroo could practically feel the hate hanging in the air. He pulled Bokuto’s arm tighter around his neck, “We’re almost there just a little further.”  
Bokuto coughed harshly and covered his mouth, “O-ok.”. Kuroo could see the tears on Bokuto’s face, they ran down through the black char that lingered on his skin. They where both covered in it. Limping down a dirt track, the eighth shrine came into view. The wooden swing bridge was being lowered, Kuroo panicked.   
“Wait!” He shouted out, pulling Bokuto along as fast as he could. Bokuto was slowly becoming a dead weight. “Don’t you dare give up yet Bo!”

The bridge halted halfway as Iwazumi and Aone came running out. They where also covered in dirt and soot; they must’ve come from the sanctuary to the east. Aone nodded to Kuroo and pulled Bokuto onto his back.  
“Where’s Akaashi?” Iwazumi braced Kuroo as they ran to the shrine. Kuroo shook his head, “He didn’t make it.” Iwazumi’s grip tightened on Kuroo’s waist. When they made it through the main gate, the fire was swarming at the end of the dirt track. In front stood of the crowd of humans stood Daisho Suguru a hideous smirk plastered on his face.   
“Look at those smug bastards.” Iwazumi spat joining Aone and Daichi at the wooden winch keeping the bridge up. Daichi was slowly losing his grip on the wheel used to turn the winch, “You could’ve given me a warning before you ran off! This is really heavy!”  
Kuroo’s eyebrows rose, Daichi had kept the bridge up whilst Aone and Iwazumi came for them. 

A large roar of voices filled the air as Daisho led the crowd towards the shrine. Iwazumi, Daichi and Aone released the wheel. In a giant downwards swing the gate slammed shut. The three of them grabbed the long wooden trunk that lay to the side of the gate and pulled it on to their shoulders. Kuroo came up behind Daichi and helped to slot it across the gate.   
“This won’t hold for long, Kuroo. Get inside and secure the sanctuary.” Daichi said, his breath coming short. Kuroo flinched, “What about you?”   
Kuroo looked from Daichi to Iwazumi and finally to Aone.   
“We’ve lost the ones we hold close, the least we can do is try to hold them off.” Aone spoke up, his voice thick with despair.   
“You have a closer connection to the Gods than we’ll ever have, Kuroo. Ask them for help.” Daichi slapped Kuroo across the back. “Now go before we change our minds.”. Kuroo nodded sadly and pulled Bokuto up. His friend grunted, “I honestly thought I was dead then, but you moving me hurt like a real bitch.”. Kuroo laughed lightly, Bokuto still managed to make him smile at the hardest of times.   
Kuroo lent Bokuto up against the nearest wall of the shrine, he grimaced at the trail of Bokuto’s blood against the smooth floor. Kuroo shook it from his thoughts as he pushed against the doors to shut them, just as the second was about to close an ear-piercing scream hit his ears harshly. Out in the courtyard hundreds of Daisho’s followers were flooding in through a break in the burning gate, and there in the middle stood Daisho a spear in hand. Kuroo tore his eyes away, Iwazumi was standing limply at the end of the spear. A snake like grin grew on Daisho’s face as he pulled the spear from Iwazumi’s chest, he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.   
Kuroo grunted as the second stone door shut heavily. Bolting it shut, Kuroo turned to Bokuto. His lifelong friend, his bro, was gone. He kneeled in front of Bokuto and gently shut his friend’s eyes. 

The stone doors jolted from a sudden impact of bodies hitting against it from the outside. Kuroo took one last look at Bokuto before running deeper into the shrine. Kuroo wiped at his tears in anger, why did Daisho as so many others let their mind be poisoned with hate? None of this would’ve happened. Akaashi and Bokuto would still be alive, just like so many others.

In the centre of the shrine stood a large domed room with smooth stone floors, and in the middle of that was a statue of the God of the winds. Kuroo collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion, “Please… answer me. I know my kind doesn’t deserve your grace.” Kuroo breathed heavily as he leaned back to look up at the statues face, “But please, aid us once more. Please.”   
He stared up at the statue as the sounds of shouting and the heat of flames grew. The dome collapsed as arrows engulfed with flames rained down through the glass. Kuroo sat as the glass smashed to the floor and the fire from the arrows spread.   
“Hear me… please.”  
Kuroo jolted forward as a warm liquid dripped down his torso. He looked down, an arrows head was sticking out from his tunic, staining the dirty white material red. “Hear me…” Kuroo whispered as he collapsed on the base of the statue.  
He watched as Daisho and his followers raided the shrine, pulling down the tapestries and burning the ornaments. He watched as the shrine was looted. That’s all he could do, watch.

-end flashback-

***

Tsukishima and Kuroo sat in silence; the soft sound of their breathing filled the room. Kuroo was the first to break it, “Tsukki… if you’d allow me I want to make it up to you. I know it’s not fair for me to ask because I kept you waiting for so many years.” He lifted his head, “But I am willing to do anything to earn back the trust you first gave me in the forest.”  
Tsukishima frowned, “You literally just told me we could get killed from being together.”  
“I know… but I feel the need to make things right Tsukki. It’s the least I can do.”  
Tsukishima looked to Kuroo, he could clearly see his golden eyes in the dark, “You’d seriously risk your life?”  
Kuroo nodded. Tsukishima slapped a hand over his face, this free spirit who could do pretty much do anything. Wanted to spend his time making it up to him.  
“I can’t believe this.” Tsukishima mumbled, Kuroo tilted his head and held out his hand, “So is that a yes?”  
Tsukishima looked at Kuroo’s hand, “Well I don’t have a choice, so yes it is.”


	11. Peace of Mind

Oikawa sighed dramatically as he made his way down the steps that lead into the courtyard. He was already done with the day; it had started terribly. Kiyoko who had been enjoying a book and tea in silence looked over her shoulder at Oikawa, something was up. His hair hadn’t been styled.  
“I’m done with life.” Oikawa threw his hands up and fell onto the cushions Kiyoko had laid out.  
“What’s wrong?” Kiyoko asked, not looking up from her book. She was very accustomed to Oikawa’s frequent ‘girl’ talks.  
“Iwa-chan hasn’t said anything to me, not even a single rude word.” He huffed. Kiyoko looked over to the sundial that was close by, “Tooru… it’s five in the morning.”  
“Yes but the sun is up.” Oikawa sat up, “Which means Iwa-chan is up!” he whined emphasising each word profusely. Kiyoko picked up her book and went back to reading, it wasn’t exactly a secret that Oikawa was trying to get Iwazumi’s attention. In her opinion it was either that Iwazumi was too thick to notice or has noticed and really doesn’t want to acknowledge him.  
“This is making me feel ugly.” Oikawa turned onto his back and looked up at the sky that was gradually turning from orange to blue, he frowned.  
“Well maybe you should just confess to him.” Kiyoko suggested for what felt like the millionth time and to her surprise Oikawa responded with, “Ok! I’ll do that!”  
Kiyoko felt two slender arms wrap around her, “Thank you, Shimizu.” Literally the second Oikawa thanked her he skipped off towards the sanctuary. Kiyoko smiled and shook her head; Oikawa was something else.

Screw what he said to Kiyoko, Oikawa had been watching Iwazumi for about an hour. This confession was going nowhere.  
“I can feel you burning holes into the back of my head, Shittykawa.” Iwazumi shouted whilst shoving the spade he was holding into the ground. Iwazumi had promised Kuroo he’d help with moving the tree saplings to a sunnier spot to help them grow.  
The dove a few trees away flinched, then spread its wings and flew to the ground. In a whirl of sliver tendrils Oikawa shifted before his feet hit the floor gracefully. Oikawa pouted and muttered, “I was not staring. It’s called observing.”

Oikawa played with his white wings, pretending there was dirt in between his feathers. Iwazumi huffed a laugh and continued digging.  
“I… I want to talk to you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa refused to look in Iwazumi’s direction.  
“I gathered.” Iwazumi replied quickly. Oikawa squared his shoulders and looked Iwazumi in the eye. “I. um, well you know…”  
“Know what?”  
Oikawa puffed his cheeks out, “You’re not making this very easy Iwa-chan!”  
Iwazumi rolled his eyes as he lent against the spade. Oikawa’s cheeks were slowly turning red, why was this so difficult? He’d been waiting hundreds of years to just say three words.  
“I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I really don’t but I just want you to know that I l-like you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa looked away and covered his mouth with his hand, his cheeks a much darker shade of red. Iwazumi didn’t make a sound, it was worrying him, “S-say something…”  
“I know you do.” Iwazumi said at the same time Oikawa spoke.  
“Oh?!” Oikawa replied in joy but then recoiled, “Oh?” disbelief filled his voice. Iwazumi rolled his eyes and put the shovel down, Oikawa watched in confusion. How could Iwazumi possibly have known. Is Iwazumi just as psyche as Sugawara? No. Did Kiyoko snitch him out?  
Two strong arms wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, snapping him back to reality.  
“I-Iwa-chan?” He was not expecting this. Iwazumi huffed and rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, “I like you too, Crappykawa.”  
Oikawa paused, then squealed. Iwazumi almost lost his balance as Oikawa wrapped his arms and legs around him.  
“Iwa-channn!” Oikawa cried, “I like you sow mush!”  
Iwazumi patted Oikawa’s back, he had managed to straighten himself. Iwazumi was grateful of the extra weight of his wings, otherwise he would’ve fallen on top of Oikawa. 

“Called it!” A higher voice called from above them.  
Oikawa looked up to see Sugawara punching Daichi in the stomach, “I told you they’d be together!”. Sugawara cheered and danced about the balcony before leaning over the edge, “Kiss him!”  
Daichi was quick to grab the collar of Sugawara’s kimono and pull him back into their room.  
“Sorry!” Daichi called before sliding the door shut.

***

Tsukishima walked alone in the pouring rain; practice had been cancelled due to a massive leak in the gym roof, not that he minded though. Much to his relief, he always had a spare foldup umbrella in his bag. Tsukishima had settled for the rhythmic patter of the rain against the brolly instead of his usual music, he was in a calm state of mind. It was nice.  
Turning onto the main street, Tsukishima immediately noticed the steam coming from Ukai’s shop. He never closed. Not even in the worst of weathers. Skipping over large puddles, Tsukishima ran for the cover of Ukai’s shop. 

Ukai’s attention shifted from his crossword to the main entrance of his shop, a very cold looking boy walked in. Ukai slipped behind the counter and took out some freshly made meat buns, “Here kid, you look like you need one.”  
Tsukishima took the warm bun from Ukai’s grasp.  
“I don’t have any money…” Tsukishima frowned, Ukai waved him off and sat down again, “Tis on me.”  
Tsukishima nodded and sat opposite Ukai. Peering over his meat bun he noticed the crossword on the table, “I didn’t know you where into crosswords.”. Ukai lost control of his pencil, a long grey line went across three squares.  
“I’m not.” Ukai rubbed out the line with a rubber he kept to the side, “Specs made it… for the library club.”  
Tsukishima smirked behind his hands and hummed. Ukai tapped his pencil on the table, “I’d just thought I’d test it out for him. Like test run it.”  
They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence; it wasn’t as if this was the first time Ukai did something like this. Tsukishima was a frequent visitor to Ukai, so he had seen plenty of things he was ‘test running’ for Takeda. As the minutes spent in silence turned to hours, Tsukishima bowed and bid his farewell to Ukai. Outside, the rain had cleared up slightly. But it was still heavy enough for the use of an umbrella.  
Tsukishima welcomed the warmth of his house as he closed the door with a soft click. A note was on his hook of the coat rack, ‘Kei, I won’t be home tonight or tomorrow my boss is calling for overtime so I’m staying with a friend in Tokyo to make it easier on travel. There’s plenty of leftovers so eat those before you make new meals. See you soon, Mum x.’. Tsukishima ripped the note off the hook and hung up his coat, he was used to his mum’s frequent outings for more than a day. Besides, he was seventeen not twelve, he was more than capable of looking after himself. Kicking his shoes in the general direction of the shoe basket Tsukishima peered up the stairs, “Akiteru?”.  
No reply. In a silent cheer of victory Tsukishima pumped his fists into the air. Home alone, a gift from heaven.

Tsukishima’s music was playing quietly from his speaker as he sat at his desk. The scroll from Takeda laid neatly over his desk, he had decided to read it after Kuroo’s visit.  
‘The God of the Winds, the king of the skies. It’s said that with a single stroke of his mighty wings, he can level trees.’. Tsukishima smirked and sipped his coffee, something that was made only when he was alone. Why? His coffees are extremely caffeinated, only Yamaguchi had seen him this peppy and that’s how he was planning to keep it.  
Rolling the scroll along Tsukishima scanned the bright pictures that came to view. The God of the Winds, he was a very tall and well built. His wings definitely spoke for themselves; a set of large white eagle wings adorned his back. They stood out against his stoic face that’s for sure. Tsukishima frowned, “He would match darker wings…”  
“I agree, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima shouted and pushed away from his desk, he spun across his room. The wheels of his chair squeaking with the sudden movement, “What the hell! Fricken knock or something!”.  
Kuroo pushed himself off the floor and straightened his kimono, “Sorry.” He said grinning sheepishly. Tsukishima placed a hand over his heart and let his head loll backwards. A small chuckle came from Kuroo as he inspected the scroll on Tsukishima’s desk.  
“I knew the guy who painted this. He always managed to capture Ushijima’s scowl perfectly.” Kuroo’s fingers brushed over the paint. Tsukishima looked over to Kuroo before spinning and kicking off bed. Rolling back over to his place at the desk he shoved Kuroo out of the way, “I’m educating myself.” Kuroo gave him a sceptical look, the strong smell of Tsukishima’s coffee filled his nose.  
“You actually like that stuff.” Kuroo’s nose wrinkled.  
“Yes.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose again as they had fallen, “I didn’t offer you any so don’t complain about it. Who is Ushijima?”  
Kuroo blinked several times, he’d never heard Tsukishima talk so quickly. It was scary.  
Pointing the man with grand eagle wings he said, “This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. The final God of the Winds.”  
“Final?” Tsukishima looked down at the scroll to where Kuroo was pointing.  
“There used to be many more, but they either got killed or turned back to the mindless animals they came from. Ushijima is the only one who remains.”  
Tsukishima made a small ‘o’ shaped with his mouth and nodded, then proceeded to try and sip more of his coffee. Kuroo reached down and pulled the cup from Tsukishima’s hands, “It’s almost midnight and you have school tomorrow, no more. You need to come down from this high.”  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “Who are you, My mother?”  
“No. I’m someone who cares.” Kuroo countered, he could tell Tsukishima was slowly calming down. Tsukishima slumped in his chair and slid to the floor slightly, mumbling incoherent words. Well, Kuroo picked them up.  
“Lovely…”  
Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, “It is.”. Kuroo stifled a laugh and pulled Tsukishima up, guiding him to his bed. Kuroo tried not to drop Tsukishima onto the bed, “You need some sleep.”  
Tsukishima groaned into his pillow and shook his head. Kuroo sat at the end, “Yes.”. Tsukishima once again shook his head. It went on like this until Tsukishima stopped shaking his head, finally he was calm enough to rest. Kuroo got up from the end of the bed and kneeled down by Tsukishima’s head, he was asleep. Gently taking off Tsukishima’s glasses and placing them on the desk, Kuroo pulled the blanket over Tsukishima and flicked off his music. How did he know how to turn it off? Kuroo read the label on the buttons, clicking the one that said ‘OFF’.  
Returning to Tsukishima’s side he brushed some of Tsukishima’s curls behind his ear, “G’night Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this story so far so please feel free to comment. :)


	12. Quiet nights and Early mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best chapter but I hope its enjoyable. :) I'm sorry if its a bit boring.

“What’s this?”  
“It’s a velociraptor… its around three metres long and five feet tall.” Tsukishima was typing out an essay as Kuroo asked question upon question about his figures. Kuroo placed it back carefully, “It looks like a weird bird.”  
Tsukishima nodded not looking away from the screen, “They are very similar to them, it was suggested that they were even warm-blooded like birds.”. Kuroo nodded his head once and raised his eyebrows, Tsukishima really knew his stuff.  
“How about this one?” Kuroo picked up the largest of Tsukishima’s collection. Tsukishima glanced up, “Tyrannosaurus, or T-rex.”  
“This one?”  
“Rhamphorhynchus.”  
“Ruh-hampoor-hin-cus. What?”  
Tsukishima smirked and pointed to a poster up on his wall, it was all the names of the dinosaurs on his shelf and how to pronounce them. Kuroo looked closely, “As if this is any easier to say… I’ll just call it Lizard Bird.”  
Tsukishima shook his head, “You called the Pterodactyl that.”  
“Lizard Bird two, then.” Kuroo picked up the T-rex and started to make roaring sound effects as he tapped it along Tsukishima’s desk. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo moved the dinosaur closer to his laptop, “You’re working too late Tsukki.”. Kuroo moved the dinosaur up and down.  
“I’m almost finished you idiot.” Tsukishima huffed and continued to type; he had forgotten to do this the week before when it was first set. Kuroo had a hand in that, constantly distracting him. Kuroo watched over Tsukishima’s shoulder as he finished his fifth page, what the hell were electrons and protons? Kuroo was still trying to get accustomed to the modern world, he was extremely behind in the times. Not that he needed to, he just had an interest in it. 

“Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima hummed in response; he was currently trying to send in his essay. The teachers really don’t make it easy.  
“Can I stay with you tonight?”  
Tsukishima stopped, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, “W-what?”   
“Can I stay over?” Kuroo repeated.  
“I know what you said you idiot,” Tsukishima closed his laptop and spun in his chair to face Kuroo. The lingering threat of the Elders was still in the back of his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was trouble with, well. Real Gods. They had put themselves into an awkward position. 

Kuroo approached Tsukishima, it was almost like when they first met in the forest. He was slow with his movements, gentle with his words. Tsukishima remembered when he first saw Kuroo in his natural form, he’d never felt that safe before. It almost felt wrong for it to be so right.   
Tsukishima nodded and leaned his chin on his knee, “Why do I have a feeling this thing between us will end badly.” Kuroo smirked and shrugged, “When does anything nice not?”  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and smiled; he didn’t have it in him to push Kuroo away. It was hard enough the first time. Unfolding his arms, Tsukishima flicked the desk lamp off. The soft glow of the setting sun was enough to cast a very feint glow.   
Tsukishima pulled his hoodie off as he kneeled onto his bed, tossing it randomly before he lay near the wall.   
“I don’t have a spare bed.” Tsukishima said as he took his glasses off and placed them above his head. Kuroo shrugged and moved to lay beside him.

“Tell me about yourself Tsukki.” Kuroo looked up at the glowing stars on the ceiling. Tsukishima groaned and shoved his face into one of his pillows. “There’s not much to tell,” he mumbled.  
Kuroo looked to Tsukishima and waited for a response. With a roll of his eyes Tsukishima gave in.  
“I am a third year at Karasuno High, I have a couple of idiots for classmates.” He thought for a moment for something that could be marginally interesting.   
“I’m a middle blocker in volleyball..,” the added slightly quieter, “…and I like strawberry shortcake and dinosaurs.” Kuroo snorted. It earnt him a pillow in the face. Tsukishima huffed in annoyance, so much for opening up to him.  
“I think that’s cute Tsukki,” came Kuroo’s muffled voice.   
“Shut up.”  
Kuroo laughed and placed the pillow behind his head. When his laughter died down, they looked at each other in silence.   
“How about you?” Tsukishima blurted. Kuroo blinked a few times, “I like dogs and mackerel.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh as well.

***

Hinata was bored. Tremendously so.   
Kageyama had promised to meet him in their favourite lounging spot. Had he shown up yet? No. He stared up through the gap in the leaves, ‘their spot’ was a small grass patch far into the forest near the edge of Miyagi. They had stumbled upon it when they were first years, Hinata had ran a head of the other volleyball players in an attempt to beat Kageyama in training. So of course they ended up lost. It was Kageyama’s fault though if he didn’t provoke him they wouldn’t have become lost.

Rolling onto his front, Hinata fiddled with the long grass. Braiding the grass with well-practiced ease. He had taken it upon himself to learn how to do hair when he discovered he was getting a sister, it also helped to pass time when he was home alone with Natsu. He snapped a blade of grass and tied it at the end of the grass braid. He nodded at his handy work, “Not too bad.” Hinata sighed loudly and pulled his phone out of his front trouser pocket, he had to yank it out as he was on his front. Flipping it open he sent a text to Kageyama.  
-Where are you? I’ve been waiting 4 ages.-   
To his surprise Kageyama messaged back almost immediately.  
-BoKE! We decided 2meet up at 10 not 9.- 

Hinata scrolled back up to check if what Kageyama was saying was true. To his dismay it was.  
-Plz dont forget! 10 at our spoot.-  
Hinata scowled and sent a quick apology before putting his phone back into his pocket and face planting the grass. He suddenly felt a soft thud in his fingertips, lifting his head Hinata looked around the trees. His imagination, most likely. This time he felt it go through his entire body.   
“What?” he whispered; another thud shook the ground. This time he could hear it, along with the snapping of wood. Hinata went still as he listened closely. The whirl of machines hit his ears as it grew louder. In his haste to get up he tripped on his shoelaces and hit the ground, “Ouch!”

The shaking increased as the noise filled his ears. Tires? But why would vehicles be in the forest? Hinata looked up at the tops of the trees, they where swaying. No… They were falling like dominos. He ran through the green, leaves and branches had started to fall around him.  
Jumping over the earth, only now did he realise where the sound could’ve come from. Someone was cutting down the trees and caused the rest to fall with the weight. A sickening crack echoed into his ears, he turned briefly. He shouldn’t have.   
Hinata gasped as a large tree trunk fell right above him. Move. Move!  
But he was frozen on the spot.


	13. Memories of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a really early flashback, it's based before the uprising that was referenced in 'A Roach'.

Laughter filtered the air as the soft pad of bare feet walked over the early spring flowers. He watched in wonder as his wife turned to smile to him, she was beautiful. They had spent days walking through the same meadow, never tiring of the same view. 

“What are you staring at?” The woman tilted her head to the side, her long hair slipping off her shoulder. The man smiled back and wrapped his arms carefully around her from behind, “You my love.” He rested the side of his head against hers as they stood in the middle of the swaying flowers. Much to his wife’s complaints he always told her that he never deserved anything so perfect. The man would thank the Gods each day for creating something so stunning. The woman took her husband’s hands and placed them on her swollen stomach, he could feel the gentle kick under his palms.

“Any day now..,” She sighed in contempt, the man nodded and interlaced his fingers with hers, “Come,” The man led his wife back towards the shrine perched at the top of the meadow, everyday at noon they would be visited by the Gods of their shrine. Everyday they would bring something new which they had created for their people. The couple strolled into the busy gardens that surrounded the main shrine, the joyful laughter of adults and children filled the air. It was a special meeting today; it marked the day that humans were created. Long wooden tables were being placed and set in rows along the edge of the gardens, women were laying out fleshly cut flowers as mischievous children ran widely over the grass. The two lifted their joined hands as a small group of children ran past them. A very annoyed Sugawara walked past them with a small smile, “Honestly… they’re such a handful.” The woman laughed and placed a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder, “That’s what happens when you adopt four Suga.” 

“I have told him this..,” Daichi came up behind Sugawara and held a handout to the man, “… It’s been a while Daisho.” 

Daisho took Daichi’s hand and shook it firmly, “I’m glad you could make it this time.” Daichi laughed in a state of embarrassment. The year before Daichi and Sugawara had travelled from a distant shrine and arrived late, practically missing the whole day, they had issues with their kids. After a brief talk of how their shrines had held up during the winter, Daichi looked over Daisho’s shoulder and snorted. Sugawara was laughing with Mika about bringing up kids, “You look like you’re due Mika.” Mika nodded and whispered something into Sugawara’s ear which made them both break into a giggling fit.

Daichi gave Daisho a look of sympathy, “I wish I could say this gets better, but it doesn’t.” Daisho waved it off, he didn’t mind in all truth. If it made Mika smile he was willing to get used to it. Daichi took Sugawara’s hand and dragged him in the direction that their children had ran off, “You’ll have to excuse us whilst we go find some monsters.” Sugawara smacked Daichi’s shoulder, “Those monsters are your children.” Mika laughed behind her hand as they left. She wanted something like that and so did Daisho.

“We’ll have a family soon enough my love,” Daisho kissed Mika’s temple.

***

As the day progressed to night, the gardens soon filled with scents of freshly cooked meats and fishes. Lanterns were hung and a large bonfire was lit in the centre. Daisho was standing among a group of several other leaders, even though it was a night of celebration preparations had to be made for the rest of the year.  
“We need to move our crops further east; the soil is filled with salt blown from the sea,” Oikawa placed his drink onto the table and looked to Daichi, “It means moving closer to your territory.” Daichi thought for a moment before replying, “What if we shared the fields and crops, it could provide an equal split for both our shrines.” Oikawa smiled and wrapped an arm around Daichi, “What would I do without you!”  
“Die,” Bokuto and Kuroo made their way over to the table, snickering. Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms over his chest dramatically, “Rude... Wait you can’t say anything you literally lead a shrine together.” Kuroo shrugged and sat sideways on the bench opposite Oikawa, “That wasn’t our decision.”

Daisho looked down at Kuroo, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it.”  
“I had some issues to deal with,” Kuroo looked down at the cup in his hand.  
“Like making your hair as tall as possible? We know you’re shorter than you seem.”  
Kuroo shot a glare at Daisho, “Now that’s just petty!” Bokuto hit his head on the table in an attempt to keep his laughter in as Daichi raised his hands, “Now’s not the time to fight guys.” In the end Daichi had to physically separate them as neither would back down, of course none of the others helped. Fights like those were rare, and damn were they funny. 

Daisho sat on the end seat next to Daichi, Kuroo was diagonally opposite on the other side of Bokuto. It was the furthest apart Daichi could get them, unfortunately they still needed to discuss a few things. Daisho paid little to no attention to what was being said but it was like a replay of last year and the year before. Boarder control, where the best place to hunt was, who was going to host the next celebration of creation, etc., etc.. It was stupid really; They had their own shrines to look after and they were separated for a reason. Ideally they shouldn’t have to play happy neighbours with one another.

All was going extremely boring until Morisuke, Sugawara’s youngest son, came running over. He tapped on Daisho’s leg and looked up at him in urgency, “Mama told me to tell you that he has taken Mika to the infirmary because she’s gone into… labour?” Daisho pushed away from the table, causing the whole wooden bench to slide out. Daichi and Oikawa gripped the bench in shock, the bench tilting slightly, “Daisho what on earth?” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“My wife’s gone into labour,” He stated without looking behind he hurried past the growing crowds. Daichi picked up Morisuke and followed swiftly by the others. Morisuke held onto Daichi’s shirt and fiddled with the sting keeping the front together, “Papa, what’s labour?” Daichi coughed awkwardly and smiled at Morisuke ruffling his light brown hair, “Ask mama later.” Morisuke nodded and smiled in determination, much to Daichi’s relief. He had given the last birds and bees talk; it was only fair that Suga did this one. 

Daisho paced as he waited outside the shrine’s infirmary, should he feel stressed? Should he feel relieved? He had gone inside but he had been asked to leave, it wasn’t the biggest of rooms staying would just make it harder for Suga and Kiyoko. He sat on the ground, leaning against the nearest wall. Daisho could hear Mika, she sounded strained. Closing his eyes, Daisho leaned his head against the cool of the wall. This would be over soon, if what Sugawara said was true, and after that he and Mika would be able to share the life they wanted. Daisho was later joined by Daichi and Iwazumi on the floor, Daichi placed a hand on Daisho’s shoulder in assurance, “Try not to worry, I’m sure it’s going smoothly.” Daisho nodded and resumed to leaning against the wall. The brief moment of silence was interrupted by Oikawa walking past with a bowl of water and small towels, “Koushi?” He knocked on the door, “I’ve got what you asked for,” the door opened, and Oikawa slipped in. Just as the door was shutting Daisho caught a glimpse of his wife, she was pale. So pale.

After an hour of waiting, the shouting from outside had increased, the Gods were most likely here. Daisho couldn’t have cared less, right now all he needed was to see Mika, not some immortal and their ‘amazing gifts’. It still angered him how, still to this day, there were so many flaws with their ‘perfect’ creation of man. If they really were perfect Daisho wouldn’t have to witness the pains Mika endures every month, wouldn’t have to here of how parents stay up to care for their children when they have pains. He wouldn’t be sat here now listening to the frequent screams of his wife. 

The infirmary door opened, the three men shot to their feet and waited for the news. Oikawa and Kiyoko walked out with tired smiles, “They’re so cute..,” Oikawa yawned, shuffling over to Iwazumi. Kiyoko giggled slightly and held the door open for Daisho, “It’s still a bit messy but you can go in.”

The room was lit with a soft glow of a small candelabra in the corner of the room, Mika sat propped up in a small bed with two bundles in her arms, “It seems there are two my love,” Mika gave Daisho a strained smile. Daisho didn’t know how to react, “T-Two?” Mika nodded and looked down at both the babies, Daisho walked past the stained pile of red towels and sat close to his wife. He looked down at the sleeping babies, they were so small, even in Mika’s arms. Daisho reached out and gently stroked one of their heads with his thumb.

“Two boys,” Mika sighed as she leaned her head slightly against Daisho’s shoulder, “Hold him.” Daisho looked to Mika in confusion, him hold a baby, was she serious. It turns out she was as she was already loosening her grip on the baby closest to Daisho. Daisho reached out and took the baby in his arms, it was awkward at first. He struggled getting his arms into the correct position, but after some guidance from Sugawara, he held his son in his arms safely. His finger was held by a tiny hand, it was almost like the world had vanished from around him. Daisho smiled down at his son, maybe this won’t be so bad, just maybe.

“I think this may just work,” Daisho looked up smiling but it twisted into a look of fear, “Mika?” 

Mika lay limp against the pillows, her pale face lifeless, her arms loose around their second son. “Mika!” His voice becoming louder as he raised his free arm, Mika’s check was cold against his palm. This couldn’t be happening; this wasn’t supposed to happen. He looked around the room frantically, “Sugawara!”

Sugawara came rushing in with Daichi close to his side, “Daisho you need to leave..,” Sugawara leaned over Mika and checked all her pulse points, “…now.” Even though Daisho could hear the urgency in Sugawara’s voice he couldn’t just leave her, moments later Kiyoko ran in with Oikawa. Sugawara took the baby from Mika’s arms and gave him to Oikawa, “Dai…” Sugawara looked to Daichi sadly. 

“Daisho we need to go,” Daichi pulled on Daisho’s shoulder and tried to guide him out, Daisho shook his grip off violently and held his son close to his chest, “Promise me you can save her.” He looked Sugawara dead in the eye, Sugawara opened his mouth and then closed it again, he couldn’t promise something like that. Daisho took a step towards Sugawara, “PROMISE ME!” Sugawara jumped and nodded his head frantically, “I c-can’t promise! B-but I-I’ll try Daisho! I’ll try” His voice broke off at the end as his shoulders shook. 

He tried, he tried so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Forgive me for not updating in a while, I got a bit excited and started to write the end of the story... and forgot that at the moment its irrelevant. T-T 
> 
> I try not to get distracted again but I can't promise anything... The Haikyuu memes that pop up on my YouTube are unavoidable! (〃-ー-)ﾉ
> 
> And 773 hits?! Where did you come from?! Thank you


	14. Falling Trees

The tree groaned as it fell, its branches scrapping over the other trees. Hinata cowered as it crashed down. The leaves hit the ground with a loud rustle, but the impact of the trunk never came. Opening his eyes carefully Hinata lowered his arms, fallen leaves and branches slipped off his head as he lifted it. Between the trunk and the ground stood a very tall man. He was stood over Hinata with his hands clasped on the bark. Hinata could only see the back of the man’s head, but in the shade of the tree he looked as large as a bear. The man grunted and pushed the tree to the side it fell leaving Hinata untouched. Did he just… catch the tree? The white-haired man turned to face Hinata, he bowed his head lightly. Hinata returned the gesture shakily. Could Hinata even call him a man? It was frightening how much he resembled a bear. 

Just as the shouting of men filtered through the air, the man helped Hinata up. Brushing himself off Hinata looked up to thank the man properly but found that he was gone.   
“Where did you go?” The boy looked around confused, there was nowhere the guy could’ve disappeared to. 

The shouting grew again and so did the sound of fallen branches snapping under the weight of heavy wheels. There in the distance where two maybe three large bulldozers just breaking through the wildlife. Hinata noticed a black four by four trailing behind them. Hinata frowned and ran back in the direction of the town. The noise faded soon to nothing. What was happening? Why were they taking down the forest? As Hinata drew closer to the town, a slope that lead down to the forest came to view and so did Kageyama, his face twisted in concern.

“Hinata you’re bleeding,” Kageyama stumbled down the slope to meet him. Hinata looked down to realise that his knees and elbows were cut, “oh,” He smiled shakily, now that he was starting to calm down the sting became more noticeable. Kageyama pulled off his hoodie and knelt in front of Hinata, he pressed the material of his hoodie against both of Hinata’s knees. With a click of his tongue he asked, “Boke, how did you manage this?” With a slight hiss Hinata looked down at Kageyama, “Someone was cutting down the forest.” Kageyama paused, “What?”   
“I was just waiting at our spot and b-boom! The trees started falling… it happened so f-fast,” Hinata’s speech slowed as he burst into tears, he couldn’t stop the sudden rush of emotions that swirled harshly in his chest. That’s the thing about pain and fear, it comes back to hit you when you’re certain it’s gone, “Tobio, I was terrified.” Kageyama pulled Hinata in and hugged him tightly, this was the second time something like this had happened and both times he hadn’t been around. Running his fingers through Hinata’s orange curls he swayed on his feet gently, it made his heart clench to see Hinata in such a state. 

‘What the hell is going on?!’ 

***

Takeda’s morning routine of opening the library was abruptly interrupted by a rapid knocking at his door, he stumbled lightly and held the books he was holding close to chest. ‘Who could be here so early… Ukai perhaps?’ Takeda thought as he placed the books down, he quickly made his way over to the library doors and opened one. 

“H-Hinata?!” Takeda looked down at the smaller boy who was covered in band aids, “What happened to you?” He looked up from Hinata to look at the others. Ukai, Kageyama and Tsukishima had accompanied him. Takeda swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed the door open, “I have a feeling you need to sit down to tell me…”  
After an hour of explanations Takeda was left stunned in his seat, “S-so you’re telling me that the far side of the forest, near the edge of Miyagi, was being cut down… and you almost got c-rrushed by a tree.” Hinata nodded and gestured the band aids again. The group sat in a tense silence, one question running over and over in their minds. Why?

“Surely they’d have to alert the residents first?” Tsukishima leaned his chin on his interlaced hands, “They can’t be allowed to just come in like they did…”  
“If they do have the machinery like Hinata said… they have money to go with it,” Takeda sighed and took off his glasses.  
“…You think they’ve come from Tokyo?”

Takeda huffed amused and placed his cleaned glasses on his nose, “Yes, a renovation group most likely.”

“My old man said they’ve been after Miyagi for decades,” Everyone turned their attention to Ukai who was leaning against one of the bookshelves, “As we’re not too far from Tokyo it makes here a perfect place to build new industry.”

Hinata pouted and leaned back in his chair, “They can’t just come barging in though!”  
“Money is the way of the world now, kid… if you have money you have power.” 

***

They spoke until noon, what they were to do about the issue at hand was unknown for the time being. However they did the only thing they could do, warn the other towns people. 

Ukai bowed and bid his goodbyes before leaving swiftly, as his shop was a popular spot in Miyagi it would be one of the quickest ways to spread the warning; besides it was no secret how much the elderly’s loved gossip, let one of them know and the secret spreads like wildfire.

On Tsukishima’s way out he caught Hinata talking to Kageyama quietly, “Hinata.” Tsukishima walked over to the duo and placed his hands in his pocket, “I want to ask you something… in private preferably.” Hinata blinked, then again and turned to Kageyama. Kageyama waved him off and walked off, probably to the closest vending machine. 

Hinata turned back to Tsukishima and waited for him to start talking.

“Do you remember the conversation we had of the roof at school?” Tsukishima kept his voice low and even. Hinata’s face scrunched up in thought, “You mean the one where you called be delusional?”  
“Yes.”

Tsukishima briefly saw a flash of guilt wash over Hinata’s face, “Something similar happened again, didn’t it?”  
“H-how..?”  
“Listen as much as this pains me to say, you weren’t delusional… because I saw the same thing.”

Hinata placed his hands on his hips, “You were lyi-”  
“Keep your voice down idiot!” Tsukishima slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth, he clicked his tongue before continuing, “I’ll explain everything to you as long as you swear to keep quiet.” Hinata pulled Tsukishima’s hand off his mouth and nodded, “Of course I will.” The taller of the two straightened himself, he wasn’t going to tell Hinata immediately. But he did deserve an explanation. Tsukishima said a brief goodbye as he slipped on his headphones and turned to go on his way. Tsukishima was hoping to keep it as quiet as possible, but after this, he wasn’t sure if that was an option. 

Tsukishima fiddled with zipper on his jumper, how far into the forest had Hinata meant? Was it just the edge for now, how much are they intending to cut down? He stopped walking at the top of the main street, Tsukishima looked down the long road; His eyes focus on the dirt track that lead up to the forest edge. 

Before he knew it his feet were moving, faster, until he rose to a sprint. Tsukishima slipped through the small clusters of people as he made his way down the road, he paid no mind the annoyed remarks that were thrown his way when he bumped a little to harshly into their sides. Tsukishima was cut short by two men moving a long table out of a small restaurant, he stumbled to the side and off the pavement. The headphones he had on slipped of his head he caught them awkwardly by the wire and held onto them tightly. 

“Kei?!” 

Tsukishima slowed as a rusty taxi pulled to a stop in front of him, his mum climbed out, “What are you doing, you could’ve gotten hit!” She pushed the front strands of her hair out of her face, it was obvious his mum wasn’t pleased. Tsukishima looked down at his headphones, pulling his Ipod out of his pocket; Tsukishima placed the objects into his mum’s hands, “It’s great to see you, it really is! But I’ve got something I need to do.” He placed a brief kiss on his mum’s cheek before continuing down the road now on the pavement again. 

His mum watched as he ran off, “Not again Kei!”

Tsukishima skidded as he rounded the corner at the end of the main street, regaining his balance he made his way up the dirt track. Breath came in short, but Tsukishima paid no mind to the burn in his lungs- he was used to it. Playing volleyball with the idiot duo had significantly raised his stamina. His once white trainers now dusted with dirt thudded lightly and he went up the hill. 

At the top Tsukishima took a deep breath as he peered into the opening of the trees, there was no uncertainty this time. No hesitation. 

The wide space that surrounded the boy quickly turned to tall, towering trees. It wasn’t until he was deep within the trees that Tsukishima started to slow his pace, light grazes adorned his ankles and shins from sharp shrubbery that littered the floor. He knew it was dangerous to be here, even more so at the moment with the current issue at hand. 

“Be ok… please be ok.” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, whoever it was cutting down the forest couldn’t have gotten that far right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 909 hits! Wow... 
> 
> I hope you guys can be patient with me as updates will be sporadic.


	15. Enemies of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains graphic imagery, if you are uncomfortable with this skip to the '***--***' line that is further down in the story. The first half is explained in the end notes if you wish to do this.

Oikawa walked leisurely over the overgrowth, his wings brushing over the large ferns that lined a narrow path. The sun was sat just above the trees, its rays seeped through the leaves like reaching golden fingers. The distant call of birds littered the air, Oikawa welcomed the sound. He always found peace in moments like these in the forest, whether it was in the cold and rain of autumn or warmth of summer. He breathed in heavily through his nose, the fresh smell of tree moss and the scent of the scattered flowers fragranced the air perfectly in his opinion.

The breeze started to pick up near Oikawa’s feet, rustling the small forget-me-nots at his feet. Oikawa smirked and crouched down; the small flower stood out against his paler skin. He picked it and held it up to the sun, it was a small beauty. It’s ironic that its usually forgotten among the other flowers. 

A flash of green shot past him, knocking him slightly off balance. Oikawa yelped and shot to his feet, his heart suddenly beating harder. He frantically looked for any sign of what had flew past him, there was nothing.  
“Iwa-chan?” He called out; his shoulders tensed at the nearby snapping of a branch. 

“Alright you got me! You can come out now,” Oikawa jumped and stared up at the sky, a small flock of birds had suddenly shot into the sky.

“It’s not funny so come out,” Oikawa pouted and placed his hands on his hips. No one came out. Oikawa turned and hurried down the path, this wasn’t good. 

“You’re right Tooru it isn’t funny at all..,” That voice. That voice was too familiar. A sharp snap of branch above his head alerted him, a heavy boot connected with Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa was sent sharply into a trunk of a tree, his head spinning with the impact as he slid to the floor. Daisho smirked slyly, his jacket glinting emerald green as he crept closer to Oikawa, “This seems familiar doesn’t it.” Oikawa gritted his teeth as he braced his shoulder with his hand. Daisho placed a boot to the side of Oikawa’s head as he leaned in, his eyes glinting over the black glasses perched on his nose.  
“Long time no see Tooru,” Daisho laughed lightly, Oikawa flinched at the closeness of Daisho’s face.  
“H-how are you al-alive?” He shuttered. Daisho frowned playfully and placed a finger to Oikawa’s lips, “I’d thought you’d be happy to see me Tooru!” 

He didn’t reply, Oikawa was too shaken to form words.

Oikawa pushed himself up against the tree, he could feel the bones in his shoulder in places they shouldn’t be. There wasn’t much point in shifting, he wouldn’t be able to get far with a broken arm. Oikawa could risk flying in his current form; if he stayed low it might work. He looked Daisho in the eye before using his good arm to shove the palm of his hand upwards. Daisho grunted and stumbled backwards, a hand to his cheek. Oikawa wasted no time; he took to his feet and ran down the dirt track. He spread his wings and pushed as hard as he could off the ground. 

Two arms forcefully wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down. They hit the ground in unison, mud spraying as Oikawa’s face hit the hard earth. Oikawa’s breath came in short as he tried to get back up, the loud ringing in his ears disorientating his vision. He was pretty sure he was bleeding; he just didn’t know where, it hurt all over.

Oikawa could hear just hear Daisho’s laugh over the loud ringing, “Little birdy trying to get away from me already I see.” The sound pierced Oikawa’s ears, it was too loud. Everything was too loud. He blinked away the tears blinding his sight as he struggled away from Daisho, his nails digging into the dirt. 

How?!

How was Daisho here, he had died? He was sure of it. Daisho’s boot connected with Oikawa’s broken shoulder, sending him sharply onto his back. Oikawa screamed as his perpetrator pressed his weight onto his shoulder, the disgusting sound of bones crutching against each other just audible. Daisho reached up and removed his glasses, Oikawa froze in fear. He spluttered incoherent words as he stared helplessly back. His eyes…  
“You’re really getting on my nerves now Tooru,” Daisho stated slowly, “I only came here for a small chat.” Oikawa leaned up as far as his shoulder would allow him and spat, “no one in their right mind would want to talk to you.” Daisho lifted a hand and swiped his cheek in disgust before wiping the same hand with a handkerchief.  
“Listen Tooru… We obviously can’t do this the easy way, but you’d be saving not only the forest but yourself,” Daisho pressed harder onto Oikawa’s shoulder, “if you just told me where the fourth shrine of the Gods is.”

It suddenly dawned on him, Daisho was going to complete what he swore to do all those centuries ago. He was going to kill every last God. Oikawa was frightened, he shook violently as he said, “No.” Daisho flinched and scoffed, “What?”  
“No!” Oikawa raised his voice as he used the wing above his free arm to knock Daisho off in a powerful arc. Oikawa swayed as he tried to move away, but the world seemed to tilt and spin. 

Daisho was mad, fuming. He wiped his brow in annoyance, his hand came away stained red, “If that’s how you want to play Tooru… that’s how we’ll play.” He grinned madly and lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Oikawa’s shaking torso. Oikawa coughed wildly as he choked on his saliva, he was terrified.  
“Stop! Please..,” Oikawa struggled to look over his shoulder, “… I don’t understand, I’ve never done you wrong.” Daisho ignored his cries for help, “Oh but you have, Tooru.” 

The corners of Oikawa’s vision slowly became black as his knees collapsed, one last push. He breathed in as much as he could before scream ripped from his throat, “Hajime!” Oikawa lost breath as he coughed, at least he could hear the clear echo of his voice. Daisho scowled, “You’re a fool Tooru.” Oikawa saw red as the sound of tearing filtered into his ears, it happened so fast he didn’t even have time to scream. Daisho ripped away as Oikawa fell limp to the floor, his torn kimono no longer white; but stained a deep crimson.

“Just as I remember, everything to do with the Gods is weak,” Daisho stared down at Oikawa in anger as he replaced his tinted glasses on his nose. Bringing his knee up high, Daisho brought it heavily down on Oikawa’s head, and then again. He reached down and grabbed Oikawa’s hair, he lifted the boys bloodied head and looked closely for any sigh of movement. The boy was motionless. Releasing his hair, Daisho stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He laughed once before shifting with a crackle of loud green energy, slithering far into the trees. 

Iwazumi sat at on the steps to the shrine, his knee bouncing uneasily. Oikawa had been gone for a lot longer than he promised. He never breaks them, not even the stupid ones they made as kids. Iwazumi stood and started to pace over the top step, his head bowed in thought.   
“You’re worried for Oikawa I see.”  
Iwazumi grunted in agreement as Daichi stepped out of the shrine.   
“I’m sure he’s alright Iwa,” Daichi stepped in front of Iwazumi and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“As shit as he may be, Tooru never goes back on his word.”

Daichi gave Iwazumi a look of sympathy, but it quickly changed to concern.  
“Hajime!”   
A sickening scream echoed over the trees and through the air as it sharply hit their ears. Iwazumi quickly looked up to scan the forest, there in the distance a flock of birds shot from the tree line. Oikawa. Iwazumi ran down the steps, skipping a few on his way down. Two flashes of light where followed by the chiming of bells as Iwazumi shifted alongside Daichi. They flew over the trees towards where the birds had flown away from.

Iwazumi shifted before his feet could touch the ground in a large bang. Daichi stayed above the clouds to search the area from the skies. As Iwazumi ran over the uneven ground, he paid no attention to the ripping of his clothes against the sharp branches. Iwazumi soon found a narrow dirt track, there were broken branches and torn leaves littered over the floor. This wasn’t good- someone had been struggling.   
Iwazumi called out for Oikawa but no reply came, he slowed when the sudden stench of iron filled his nose. He first noticed blood against a tree stump, and then how it trailed down the track. Iwazumi could feel his heart twist with anxiety as he bent down to pick up a bloodied white feather, there where so many. Iwazumi followed the trail of feathers with his eyes, “Tooru!”

He scrambled over the plants and landed on his knees next to Oikawa, Iwazumi lifted Oikawa’s frail body shakily.   
“No, no,” Iwazumi held the back of Oikawa’s head tenderly as he cradled his body. Oikawa’s brown hair was a few shades darker, it made Iwazumi’s stomach churn. A lingering thought in the back of Iwazumi’s mind gnawed away at what remained of his calm. He brought his ear to Oikawa’s chest and closed his eyes, holding him as gently as possible. Iwazumi hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief. It was faint, but he could hear the rhythmic beat of Oikawa’s heart. He was alive.

Who did this? The question racing over and over in his head. Anger bloomed red across is vision, his chest tightening with each breath. He was going to kill whoever did this.

Daichi ran up to Iwazumi, a furious scowl plastered on his face.   
“I couldn’t find any tracks..,” Daichi flinched at the sight of Oikawa, “… they’re long gone.” Daichi crouched and placed a hand on Oikawa’s head, “We need to get him back.” Iwazumi nodded and lifted Oikawa easily, too easily. That’s when it hit him, a single bloodstained wing was still on the floor.

Daichi shut his eyes and turned away, his head spinning. Iwazumi moved his hand further up Oikawa’s back until his fingers grazed over a warm leaking stump of bone, his breath quivered as tears threatened to fall, “Go on ahead Dai, make sure Suga is ready as soon as possible!” Daichi nodded, before he left he offered the outer layer of his kimono as a form of binding. It was the only option for slowing the bleeding. Iwazumi tore the black material and wrapped it firmly around Oikawa’s torso, and then a smaller strip over his forehead.

“Please hold on Tooru,” Iwazumi shakily kissed Oikawa as he cradled his head, “Hold on.” 

***--***

Sugawara’s chest tightened painfully as he stepped out onto the courtyard, Akaashi who was at his side braced him as he staggered, “Suga-san!” Sugawara placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.   
“Somethings wrong Keiji… so very wrong.”

Akaashi guided Sugawara to the nearest step and gently helped him to sit, Sugawara wasn’t quite psychic, but he could sense the beginning of an event whether it be good or bad. He waited patiently for Sugawara, he knew it would be bad to try and force him out of a phase. The grey-haired male looked up slowly and rubbed his temple, “I can’t tell if it is an event to come or something that has already happened.” His wings sprayed slightly; annoyance written over his soft features. Akaashi opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a loud call of a crow. 

They both looked to the sky, a giant crow came soaring from over the trees. 

Daichi landed heavily at the bottom of the steps, after a sharp flash of smoky tendrils. He reappeared; his dark expression sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine.

“Dai, who-” Sugawara stood and met him halfway down the steps.  
“Oikawa, he needs attention immediately,” Daichi gripped Sugawara’s shoulder. 

Akaashi watched for a moment as a silent conversation went between the couple before he turned to the shrine. He didn’t have to ask to know it was bad, he hurried through the shrine and stopped outside the infirmary. 

Luckily, Kiyoko was already there. She too needed no explanation.

It wasn’t long until Sugawara walked in, his faced paler than before. Stripping off the outer layer of their kimonos, the three of them set about preparing the infirmary. Although Akaashi and Kiyoko didn’t know exactly what Oikawa’s condition was, they could tell from the needles and herbs Sugawara were preparing… it was terrible. 

“…Dai said he was missing a wing..,” Sugawara spoke quietly, and he cleaned the needles. Kiyoko almost dropped the bowl she was holding, Akaashi braced her arms.  
“There were sighs of struggling… but no tracks to indicate who or what did it.”

It was silent after that until Daichi pulled the door open and stepped to the side, Akaashi swallowed dryly as Iwazumi walked in carrying Oikawa. ‘Oh Tooru…’ Was his only thought.

“Lay him here, on his front,” Sugawara quickly walked to the side of the table which had been prepared. As soon as Oikawa was laid down, the sheets were immediately stained red. Kiyoko pushed past Iwazumi and unwrapped the temporary binding around Oikawa’s torso, she also removed his soaked kimono. Akaashi joined her side and placed pressure on what was left of his wing, they needed to remove the dirt from his wounds to prevent further infection.   
The only one who could do it out of the three however was Sugawara. Last time he was faced with an issue like this, however, it hadn’t gone well. 

“Suga, are you ok with doi-” Akaashi started.  
“We need to start with his head Kiyoko,” Sugawara interrupted, “Akaashi continue putting pressure on his back. Iwazumi, Daichi, put yourself you use and make sure that the water stays fresh.”

Daichi and Iwazumi nodded in unison and grabbed and bucket each before leaving quickly, Akaashi could feel a sudden shift in the mood.

This time was different.

‘This time I’m not going to panic,’ Sugawara let his hands move at their own accord, a strong determination surged through his body. His eye’s wandered over the side of Oikawa’s head, there was a deem gash that had swelled. Multiple ways of treating the injury flooded his mind.

‘This time I’m not making the same mistakes as before,’ Sugawara swore silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is on a walk in the forest when he is suddenly attacked, he is unable to react as he is too shocked to see that his perpetrator is Daisho. Who was believed to be dead. It is established that Daisho has returned to forfill what he had sworn to do centuries before, he threatens to cut down the forest if Oikawa doesn't tell him were the shrine is. Oikawa continues to resist and calls for help. This annoys Daisho to the point were he brutally beats him up, ripping off one of Oikawa's wings and knocking him unconscious.   
> However by the time help arrives Daisho is long gone. 
> 
> ...can we pretend my longest chapter isn't my most graphic (〃-ー-)ﾉ


	16. Tender Hearts

Akaashi swallowed thickly as he pulled a light linen sheet over Oikawa’s frail body, his hands shaking as he tucked the sheet around Oikawa.

Although the infirmary had been cleaned, the stench of iron lingered heavily. Akaashi looked down at Oikawa in pity, his once bright face pale with streaks of blue veins. They had to shave his hair to get to the wound across his head, Oikawa’s skull hadn’t broken but it was deep. He didn’t look like who they all knew and loved; it was sickening.

Sitting in the corner Akaashi leaned his head in his hands heavily, guilt swarmed his head in a thick grey mist. Despite the low ache of his head Akaashi didn’t rest – he couldn’t, not after what he’d just seen. 

Sugawara and Kiyoko had come out strong, able to at least bare some of the weight. Akaashi had just crumbled, becoming useless and unable to help. They said it will be alright. But Akaashi knows what he saw, it wasn’t. 

It won’t be alright, Oikawa almost died. He could’ve helped. He didn’t. Useless! Its his fault he should’ve accompanied Oikawa like he usually did. He’d be alright! He’d be safe. Akaashi stared blankly at the floor as tears slipped freely from his eyes, it was too much.

The infirmary door creaked open on its hinges. Bokuto stepped through, a gentle yet concerned look across his features. Akaashi’s head snapped up, he took a shaky breath as Bokuto came closer. Without a word Bokuto took Akaashi’s slim hand in his, wiping the tears tenderly from his cheeks he lead him out. With each step away from the infirmary Akaashi’s heart unclenched gradually, as if his guilt was being held solely in that room and nowhere else. His eyes stayed trained on the back of Bokuto’s head, his usual spikes now fallen against his head. 

A small sob left his mouth as they entered Bokuto’s room, he could barely think straight. Without hesitation Bokuto pulled Akaashi into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Akaashi pressed his head against the crook of Bokuto’s neck, letting the tears fall quietly. He breathed in heavily through his nose, Bokuto’s lingering scent of pine trees calming him.

“It wasn’t your fault Keiji,” Bokuto spoke softly, “don’t blame yourself.”

A new wave of guilt over came Akaashi, Bokuto must’ve sensed this as his hand trailed up Akaashi’s back to cup the back of his neck – drawing him in closer.

“What happened out in the forest, no one could’ve predicted that. Not even Suga… You don’t need to blame yourself for something that has happened when you had nothing to do with it. Horrible things happen all the time, regardless of what you do to stop them.” Bokuto kissed the corner of Akaashi’s lips and then the other side, “You can’t do everything Keiji… you can only do so much and that’s not a bad thing.”

Akaashi breathed in sharply and looked up, he was met with a soft smile. Bokuto leaned down and placed his forehead against Akaashi’s a silent gesture worth so many meaningful words. 

They stayed like that until Akaashi’s eyes finally started to droop, with a swift motion Bokuto picked Akaashi up and laid him down on the bed. Refusing to leave his side, Bokuto held him close. He watched as his lover slowly drift off, his small and tender hands still clutching his kimono. Bokuto brushed stray strands of raven hair from Akaashi’s face, his chest tightening at the sight of the subtle hints of red around his eyes. Shifting to lie down, Akaashi immediately leaned in closer as if he was a magnet.

With a small laugh Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s head softly, soon falling asleep himself. Finally, being able to rest.

***

It had been hours since the others had arrived with Oikawa. Those long hours spent impatiently waiting for an answer, whether it be good or bad.

Iwazumi sat silently on the stone steps, the harsh jolt of his tapping foot the only sound to be heard over the soft chirping of birds. He had been there since his help was no longer needed by Sugawara; he hadn’t rested since the day before - No one had, despite Daichi’s strict orders to not leave. He had been stopped twice by Daichi, once by Aone. He had made it into the forest but was cut short by Aone coming back, the news he bore chilled Iwazumi. It was shocking enough to make him change his mind about leaving.

Not only had Oikawa been attacked… an entire outer region of the forest had been cleared. It was almost as if the Gods were pissing on them. 

He was desperate to search for answers, he was desperate to do something to sort this- He was desperate to see Oikawa give him that stupid smile and say, “Stop worrying Iwa-chan, it’ll give you old man wrinkles.”

“Stupid moron,” Iwazumi ran a shaky hand into his hair, gripping it strongly. He should’ve been quicker. Maybe Oikawa would be alright then. He’d be safe.

Quiet, too quiet. 

Iwazumi flinched as a gentle hand held his shoulder, looking to the side his eyes met with Suga’s tired ones. 

“Suga,” Iwazumi stood quickly and faced him. His heart suddenly picked up, filled with anxiety. With a small, sad smile Sugawara started to speak quietly, “He’s stable for now, but it’ll be some time before he wakes up. He’ll be okay.”  
“Can I see him?” Iwazumi cut in with a sense of urgency. Yes, he was relieved to hear it but he needed solid proof, just seeing him would be enough. He was desperate.

Sugawara shook his head, tears threatening in the corners of his eyes as his hand tightened on Iwazumi’s shoulder, “…It would only hurt you more if you did.” 

*** 

Tsukishima breathed in heavily as he fought to get his breath back, he’d been really clever in suddenly deciding to run into the forest. Tsukishima was confused, why did he always worry about Kuroo? Sure he saved him when he was a child and stayed round one night, but it didn’t mean anything. They were just friends… right?

He stumbled as his shoe lace got caught, slipping he reached out as he fell further than anticipated. Tsukishima landed with a grunt as he hit the floor, his legs higher than his head. 

Looking through slanted glasses Tsukishima scowled at his shoeless foot, “Again? Seriously.”

He sighed loudly in defeat as he collapsed back onto the floor, he lay there for a moment looking up into the leaves. Tsukishima noticed that whenever something came to Kuroo nothing good ever came from it – it was a constant back and forth. He grit his teeth and sat up, snatching his shoe from the floor he put it on harshly. His left ankle was surprisingly stronger than his right, so falls like this had never harmed him. 

Standing up Tsukishima was about to brush himself off as he made eye contact with a cat a few paces ahead of where he was stood. He swallowed as he immediately recognised the golden eyes.

Suddenly moving, Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off Kuroo.

All previous thoughts completely gone from his head as he got closer, Kuroo was safe – He was okay. Tsukishima ran into a wall of golden tendrils, they enveloped him gently. The soft streams, almost like flowing grains of glowing sand, floated around him as if they where pulling him in. He crashed into Kuroo, his arms going straight to wrap around Kuroo’s neck.

“T-Tsukki?” Kuroo’s surprised voice filtered into his ears welcomely, “What are you doing here?” 

Tsukishima looked into Kuroo’s eyes, streams of gold flowed from the top of his cheek bones and just above his eyebrows; each stream flowing like ribbons in a soft breeze. Fragments of his skin stayed gold, almost like the soft lines that run through marble, casting a soft glow over his features.

Just friends… right… no?

Tsukishima drew forward pressing his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, embracing him tightly. Silently Kuroo held Tsukishima, he was clueless but offered what he could.

“They where cutting the forest down,” Tsukishima whispered, “Hinata said- he said they had come quite far into the forest… I thought they had gotten to you.” His arms tightened around a very confused Kuroo, despite the painful dig of his glasses against his nose.

“I’m here, Tsukki. Always will be.” Kuroo sighed softly, he laughed lightly, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Kuroo rubbed small circles on Tsukishima’s back, a scowl forming across his features despite his gentle words. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at something nice for you. Thank you for the support... and for waiting. Haha. Feedback is always welcome! If you want, I've also recently started a new collection of short stories - Check it out maybe?
> 
> I also want to say that the ending is drawing near /(-^-)/ Dun dun duuun.


End file.
